A Spider and A Specter
by RangerDimitri
Summary: The Story of Spider-Man is one that many know all to well, but what if a few things got added? A young boy and his Mother move into the Parker Residence to live with them, and he befriends a young Peter Parker. Yet this boy is more than what he or anyone knows. And on the Day the Spider is born. So to does the Specter come about. Self-Insert OCxOC and canon parings. Fix fic, no OMD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok this is an Idea I've had for a long time. For year's even, I doubt anyone who see's this would know about any other story I've written, but I plan on working those when Possible, they aren't dead at all, it's just I've hit one Big Road block when trying to get anything started, so don't be shocked that I'll take a while for it to be finished, I would rather make sure it's good before I just send it out their as is.**

* * *

 _A Spider and A Specter_

 _Chapter 1: To spin a new web._

New York City.

The Big Apple.

NYC.

For all the things of the city that never sleeps that make it so special, so amazing, there are few things that speak about the city than the hero's who inhabit it, from the big names like Captain America, who was just a small guy from Brooklyn who wanted to make a difference, and became one of the greatest hero's of the world. And the team of the Mightiest Hero's on the planet, the Avenger's. But you would be hard pressed to not hear anything about one the City's most well known and respected hero's who is said by many to be the soul of New York and its people, the one guy that you can be sure will drop by your neighborhood and is always friendly to those in need. The man who does whatever a Spider can…

But you all know the story all to well, I mean who hasn't? But in this version of the modern classic, in this spin on the old tale, we got something a little bit new in play, and no it's not one of those Gender bent versions or anything of that nature. This time it's something different, it has all the same faces you all know and love (or love to hate depending on who you ask.) But with a few new faces as well, you might see one of them at some point in the future, or have met them in the past, you might be with them right now, or your even one of them themselves! But let's not get ahead of ourselves, shall we? This story is one of our famed Spider, but he's not alone, he's got a guy who knows his stuff and is his friend and equal in so many ways, a guy who is a friend to many and has become some what of a brother to our Web slinging wonder. A young man who has suffered through pain the likes of which would break most other's long ago, who can and will put his life on the line for anyone, be they long time friend, family, or complete and utter stranger, who has a soul that can heal all but the most mad of individuals, and does what he can to help no matter how much strain his body is put under.

This is the story of Peter Parker, Spider-Man.

And it is also the Story of Dimitrios Liatsos Jr., Ranger.

The story, of me.

* * *

 **A/N: So if you haven't guessed it yet, It's gonna have a self insert in the form of me, and while I may make things a bit dramatic, the fact of me having to put up with so much pain is very much in part true, and I don't care what some of you have to say. I've been put through so much hard ship to be alive to this day I feel like I deserve a little wish fulfillment, if nothing else I just view it as giving a glimpse into what a version of me who live in a universe that is what we think of from Marvel is the case, if you want to find out the details about me, wait till I get my next chapter out, when ever that may be, until then just enjoy the writings of a young man who is putting all the effort in his life to enjoy it however he can. Till next time!-Ranger**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here it is! This is going to let you all get an idea of what is to come, hope you all enjoy this wild ride, when I say I'm going to be in it, I very much MEAN it, this is adapted from my own life in many ways, but the thought's and feelings are VERY MUCH REAL AND TRUE, all I ask is that you allow me to be heard, to let my voice be known. I'm not some whiny kid who desperate for attention. I'm a young man who want's his life story to be heard, even if it isn't the exact same as my 'real' one, it's still my life story all the same, and I want it to be heard and known all the same, that I have felt pain and hard ship, and that I won out despite everything. Who knows? if it happens, one day someone at marvel will look upon this story and ask me to make it official, even if I don't. I love the fact that some of you notice it all the same!**

* * *

 _A Spider and A Specter_

 _Chapter 2: To set the stage._

 _New York City, Queens, May 10th, 2006._

 _It is 8:00 P.M. yet a car pulls up on a rather small-yet-comfortable home, out from the driver's seat is a woman, approximately 38 year's old, with long dark brown hair with slight grey hair's. semi average size and weight, 5'4" in height, looking somewhat tired after a long drive from Florida, yet she looks into her car and smiles at what she see's inside._ _A young boy is sleeping, he is around 4'3" in_ _height, and somewhat slim, with short, black hair, and around 7 years old. The Woman's name is Vicky Doganis and the young boy is her son, Dimitrios Liatsos Jr._

 _"Sweetie, wake up we're here" Vicky whisper's to her to son, nudging him ever so softly to wake up, he begins to stir and opens his eye's, revealing them to be a kind, warm, and pure Hazel color._

 _"Mommy, I'm sleepy." Young Dimitri say's to his mother, still tired from the long drive that was spent on a move his parent's had just taken him on. His father was in the Truck that was rented to move their stuff around to whatever new home they'd be in._

 _"I know sweetheart, you remember why we moved here again?" Vicky asks her son, knowing how much of a smart boy he is it would not be hard and that it would help wake him up somewhat._

 _"It's because You got told about it from some one after you and Daddy said you two aren't gonna be staying in the same place because you yell at each other alot and did it for me, right?" Young Dimitri says to his mother, reciting the details of what he understood of the situation as best as he could with his young yet capable voice, showing how knowing he was, if he did not understand what was fully at fault._

 _She motions to him that he can get out of the car now, he pushes the door open and get's down to the pavement, looking at his two legs and sees yet again how his left foot is different from his right, his mother kept saying how he was born really early unlike most people, and that because of it, he was really, really tiny, so the doctor's had a hard time finding him until he kicked with his left leg and the doctor managed to get him out of his mommy and into the world, but that his left leg was turned to a weird angle so that his left foot was flat while is right was normal, but that it was the whole leg that got turned funny, from his hip down they said, and that it would also cause him to feel pain every time he would put pressure on it, it wouldn't be much at first, but after a little while. It would just keep giving him the worst kind of pain he could have, and his mommy or daddy couldn't do anything to fix it either, but that was ok, he knew that his parent's could do some things, but he'd need to take care of things on his own too, and he'd go on with this pain till the very end, but still..._

 _"Did you and Daddy yell all the time because of me?" Young Dimitri asks his mother, unsure if the reason why his parent's would yell was due to the fact that he was different from the other kids, he would not talk much to them, mostly spending his time reading on all sort's of things, he figured he was what some would call a book worm or a nerd, but that didn't bother him much. The Doctor's said he had some thing called 'Asperger's Syndrome' that meant his brain was wired a bit differently from most, and that he had 'ADHD' which was made him have so much energy from time to time, but still he didn't mind, it made him someone unique, he was a good boy always wanting to learn new things and they said that these changes to his brain don't make him a bad guy, and he would never ever be one either! But that doesn't mean their aren't bad guys out their, and they don't play nice with other's, so if their where no other choice he'd beat them up! Like how Captain America did!_

 _"No sweetie, you father and I would just get annoyed by the silliest things, it has NEVER, EVER, been because of you. And just because your different and smarter than all the other kids, doesn't mean your any less able then they are, yes your leg gives you issues, but your mind is tough enough to handle it sweetheart. You'll always find a way to get past whatever comes your way sweetie, if not with your body, then with your mind, ok then my little Fighter." Vicky tells her son, trying to give him comfort and put him at ease as he has always felt unsure of his own self._

 _He nods in agreement to her, feeling better at the fact that it wasn't because of him and he knew some people got along really well and some people don't, his parent's had at one point, now they haven't changed that much, they still love him, they just see each other as friend's now, and that's all good with him._

 _They go up to the door of the house and his mother knocks on it, it open's to reveal a man and a woman, both appearing somewhat older than Vicky and yet they seem so happy together and seem pleased to see them both._

 _"Are you Benjamin and May Parker?" Vicky asks, not having gotten much to go off of other than an address and names to work with._

 _"Yes we are dear, and you are?" May Parker responds with._

 _"I'm Vicky Doganis, I was told you and your husband would be willing to take care of me and my son." Vicky replies with to them both, they appear to be lost in thought for a bit, but they appear to recognize the name soon enough._

 _"Oh yes that's right! Please come in! I'm sure your both must be tired from your journey, and is this your son?" Benjamin Parker says while he and his wife look at the young boy._

 _"Uh-um, H-hi I-I'm Dimitrios Liatsos Jr. it's nice to meet you Mr. Parker and Mrs. Parker, um." Young Dimitri introduces himself while nervous as two who these people are._

 _The Parker's both see how kind yet nervous he is at meeting them both and smile warmly at him to put him at ease. "You can just call us Ben and May kiddo, don't be so nervous." Ben says to make it easier for the young boy who light's up and gives the sweetest, biggest, smile they have seen since..._

 _"Oh that reminds me! Peter! Are you awake still! The newcomer's are here!" May exclaims, a muffled voice that sound's some what like 'yes' in response from upstairs._

 _"Peter? Is he your son?" Vicky asks, curious as to who this 'Peter' might be._

 _Ben and May then appear to have a sad and Longing look in their eyes. "No, he's our nephew, his parent's asked us to watch over them, they where going somewhere on the behalf of the Government, their plane was found destroyed a few days later, nothing was ever found." May says with the dusting of tear's in her eyes._

 _Vicky knows that she stepped on a landmine and feels guilty for asking. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"_

 _"It's ok we found out we wouldn't be able to have kids anyhow, and they gave him to us when he was a baby, so we've been raising him like he is our own son." Ben says, cutting her off and letting her know that it's ok and not a big deal._

 _A young boy in glasses comes down the stairs, he's the same age as Dimitri, around the same height too, with short brown hair, and Hazel colored eyes alight with wonder at who these 'newcomer's' are exactly, the boy is also somewhat slim yet most of the rest of him appear's normal._

 _"Ah there your are Peter, come and say hello, this nice lady is Vicky Doganis and her son Dimitrios Liatsos Jr. They are going to be living with us now, so be nice ok?" May tells her nephew introducing him to the people who have shown up, he smiles in glee at seeing a boy his age and is excited to talk to him._

 _"Um do you mind if we bring the stuff in now?" A voice from out side asks, they all turn to see a man who appears to be a around the same age as Vicky, his Black hair is thinning around the center, his body is some what built, with broad shoulder's and has a bit of muscle, one can see a resemblance between him and young Dimitri in some aspects._

 _"Daddy!" Young Dimitri exclaims in surprise at the sight of who, as he has pointed out is his father by all account's, he runs into his dad's arm's and get's held up by his father with some difficulty._

 _"Oh-ho you are getting to big for me to keep doing this you know!" His father says to him, to which he only responds by hugging his father as tightly as a 7 year old boy can._

 _"Ah right Ben, May, this is my Ex-Husband Dimitrios Liatsos Sr." Vicky exclaims to the two elder Parker's as to the man's identity._

 _"Dad are you gonna visit?" Young Dimitri asks his father as he get's lowered to the ground._

 _"Of course I will, every Sunday if possible, ok?" His father replies to put his son at ease. "Ok!" is the response._

 _Young Dimitri decides to go ahead and just sit quietly in the living room._

 _"Hi Benjamin Parker, and this is my wife May Parker, this little guy is our Nephew Peter, pleasure to meet you." Ben says Holding out his hand to shake with the elder Liatsos._

 _"Dimitrios Liatsos Sr. but please, just call me Jimmy, my son get's to be called Dimitri, and it's nice to meet you as well." Is the response as he shakes hands with Ben._

 _Ben looks into the man's eyes and can tell that while the man in front of him is proud to have a son, he also can tell the man in nervous and seems to not understand who the boy is, still. He know's that it's best if the man can get his responsibilities in line and at least be ok with his son. He's seen the look before in men who didn't care much of their children and would go so far as to harm and beat them, but he can tell the man in front of him is not one of those kind of men, he want's to make sure his son is safe and ok, yet he feels it'd be best to not involve himself to much. 'It is what it is' Ben thought to himself, 'some men just aren't that fit to be active father's in their child's life' and he figured that he can make sure to help out the boy as much as he could if his own father can't, if nothing else the boy loves his father as much as his mother, so at least they'll have no hard feelings in life._

 _"Well then how about we get things unpacked then shall we?" Ben suggests, Jimmy nods and they both move out to the truck to go unpack..._

 _"So, what your doing?" Peter asks looking at the new boy who just showed up._

 _"Just Thinking" young Dimitri replies._

 _"Thinking about what?" Peter asks._

 _"It's about how Captain America got his powers, it was from that Super Solider Serum stuff right? Well I've always wondered if the Serum itself didn't really do anything special, but more like it was a means of manifesting the potential that happened to take the form of some type of Serum. I mean think about it? It could have been anyone who got it, but it was Steve Rodgers specifically who was picked for it. I know it might sound weird, but I think it's because of his essence, his Soul as it were, that held the potential to do good things is what made him be chosen. I don't know if it's Destiny or fate or whatever that sets people down certain roads, but I know that whatever you wind up doing, it's because it's the right thing to do. I have this pain I feel all the time because of my leg, but i don't feel bad towards the Doctor who had it happen, he was just doing the right thing, and how can I feel anything bad from someone like that?" Dimitri explains quickly feeling nervous at the fact he just told some kid he just met about one of his biggest thought's yet and-_

 _"That is Awesome! Nobody else want's to talk to be about cool stuff like that, they always call me a nerd for thinking about cool science stuff." Peter simply says._

 _Dimitri can't help but be amazed, here he is with some random kid who knows nothing about him, winds up talking his head off about his idea, and this kid LIKE'S the fact that he's a weird nerd? He can't help but feel a strong sense of kinship in that moment, like he's finally has someone to talk too about all of things he has swirling around in his head, like he has someone who he can call a True friend..._

 _He hold's his hand out and tries to give his best confident voice "Dimitrios Liatsos Jr. But you can just call me Dimitri for short."_

 _He feels the other boy's hand reach out and grab his and is told "Peter Parker, but you can call me Peter."_

 _"Well Peter, how about this, whatever kind of things one of us get's into, the other will help out with to the best of their power they have available to them ok?" They both nod in agreement and shake on it._

 _The two boys smile and laugh at how funny they look, and can't help but feel they can finally have some one to talk too, some one to call their friend, someone they can laugh and play with all the same..._

 _And the Mother and the Father, and the Aunt and the Uncle see this and smile, each of them thinking the same thing..._

 _'Those two boys are gonna go far, do all kinds of amazing things, go on spectacular adventures and have each other's back every step of the way.'_

 _Little would the 4 all know just how much those words would mean for their lives, little would they know just how much those two would go though..._

Little would they know what kind of responsibilities we would have, how much we pain and sorrow would have to endure, and how much joy we would feel at the end of it all...

* * *

 **A/N: And that is the end of this chapter, next time I'm gonna jump ahead a few years to the 'Present day' and see me and Peter deal with midtown high, and see how the fateful trip is mostly the same, with... a few alterations.- Ranger Dimitri.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello Everyone! I hope you all can find something worthwhile from me! But I ain't one for much attention, so I'm gonna keep this brief. All I want to ask you all is to give me some Review's and advice on how to make this story good, I got the basic idea and a few story arc's in planning. But I don't know how to write as well as some people do, so I want to get some pointer's on how to improve my writing as well as how to write my character's. I can't say I got any good joke's for either Peter or Story-Me to use while fighting against any kind of crook's. I would like some advice on how to make it not seem OOC or otherwise. And above all else I want you all to be honest with me! And I mean give me the most blunt, serious, and truthful word's you all have to say. With that out of the way. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

 _A Spider and A Specter_

 _Chapter 3: School and the Trip of a Lifetime_

 _Midtown High School, March 20th, 2012_

 _'Well, guess today will be quite eventful'_ I thought to myself as I began walking toward's my locker. And a little about me, I'm around 5'10" and my weight, well it is a bit high, around 190lbs I think? Yeah I'm a heavyset guy, but it's not like I had a choice in the matter, it's all stuff that I've had since I was born, and by that I mean when i was in NICU they gave me lipid's because I didn't have much at the time. Lipids is just a fancy way of saying Fat Cells for those of you who don't know Biology, speaking of those who don't know much...

Just as a get by my locker I get bumped by none-other than Eugene 'Flash' Thompson, school's resident Star Athlete, and also the School Bully, course not like the staff really try to do anything about his antic's, they try to keep a good image up, and while I can understand their reasoning, it doesn't make it any more palpable for me. Of course Flash doesn't even bother noticing me or regarding me at all, and I'm pretty sure I know why.

Sure enough once I get to my locker Proper, I hear banging from the one next to me, and I can't help but sigh, 'again this happens' I think to myself and get the combination up and...

Like as before, I find my best friend Peter Parker stuck inside and roughed up slightly. Peter is rather lean, at around 5'10" like myself but with weight around 150lbs by comparison, his Brown hair is somewhat frazzled after being knocked around a bit and his equally Brown Eye's appear rather bothered by what had occured.

I sigh "Locker stuffing again Pete?" I say, even though we both know the answer already.

He rub's his neck as a nervous response like he always does "Yeah Flash wanted my homework but I told him I didn't have it on me."

I can't help but rub my face in annoyance, why must Thompson have to keep on bothering Peter all the time? I guess it's problems at home that cause it to be the case, Issue's with his dad perhaps? Still even if he's just doing this to take out his frustration's, can't he try anything better than this? Then again he's never been the smartest guy around.

"Well Peter, next time he try's to ask just ignore him, it's part of the reason why he doesn't try bothering me after all." Which was true, after me and my Mom moved in and I started school here in Queen's. Flash just kept trying to get a reaction out of me, from leaving Pencil Shaving's in my backpack, to having pen ink in the bag, he's tried every trick in the book to get a rise out of me, and I didn't even bother responding to him the way he wanted, now did it annoy me? Yes, a fair amount, but did I get mad? Nope, not even once. Thankfully he got, and after the teacher's intervened, he just about stopped altogether.

"I know it's just, it's not as easy for me as it is for you, Dimitri." Peter tell's me looking into my eye's, and while it's true that most of the time I never really get mad or angry even, however I'm also well known for having a fair bit of a temper, not to say that I have anger issue's or anything, just that when I get mad, I get PRETTY mad, as it where.

"Do you guy's REALLY have to keep doing this all the time?" A lovely sounding Feminine voice says drawing our attention, of course we both know who it is after all the year's we've spent with her, and it's kind of her to worry for us.

Mary Jane Watson, a 5'8" gal who look's like she'll grow up to be quite the Model, at least that's what most would think, and who could blame them, she already has a nice looking face, not to mention the most lovely shade of Red Hair, of course that's all the most would know, but Peter and I know how she really is, despite her look's, she want's to go into Journalism, as to why? It's because she doesn't want people's problem's to be unnoticed and to make sure the REAL stories get out their in the world for people to read about. I'd be inclined to agree, not enough people being honest with thing's these day's, more so in the News scene. Now I'm sure some would ask if I had any 'Interest' in her, and I'd just say flat out. No. While I worry for her, it's more akin to a Brother looking out for his Sister more than anything. Peter on the other hand...

"Cmon MJ, you and I both know that guys like Flash will just keep picking on them till they've had enough, or until someone say's enough and put's their foot down." A voice that sound's like Heaven say's and I can't help but stare at the one who it belong's to.

Hikari Yamamoto. Black hair that you can't help but get lost in. Hazel eye's that radiate warmth, and a face and look's that match even MJ's in term's of beauty...

Not that I'd say it to anyone, especially to her, their is absolutely NO chance of her taking an interest in a guy like me, but being around her just feel's _soo good_...

Wait, back up, am I...

I guess I'm starting to blush like crazy since I hear them all giggling while looking at me, and it's making me blush even more, at least the girl's are, Pete's just giving a mild chuckle, but I don't mind it too much. _Especially Hikari, god she sound's so_ _CUTIE._

'No, NO! Stop that Dimtirios, now is NOT the time to get all googly eyed from some girl!'

 _'But she's so kind, not to mention she ain't afraid to show her strength!'_

'And what do I have to offer, huh? NOTHING THAT'S WHAT'

Thankfully I'm saved from being at war with myself by the arrival of the last two of me and Peter's 'Group' and I can't help but smile at seeing them both.

Harold 'Harry' Osborn, a Red Haired guy who's dad is the CEO of Oscorp, the only 'real' competition to Stark Industries.

And Gwendolyne Stacy, a Blonde haired girl that is smart and whose dad is a Captain of the NYPD, thankfully her dad feel's that the rest of us are good company for his girl, and I am glad for that, I would most certainly prefer NOT being at risk of getting shot at because of who I am...

"So you guy's ready for the upcoming school trip?" Gwen asks.

And then I remember the major event for today, the school trip to one of the Major Science Exhibition's in town. Now for most guy's they would find this stuff to be boring, but for Me and Peter on the other hand...

"Can't Wait" we both say in-sync.

The other's can't help but have a few smile's toward's us. "Are you guy's sure your don't have the same mother are are just fraternal twin's or something?" Harry asks us in a joking matter.

"Nope." is all me and Peter say yet again in-sync, and we all have a good laugh at it all.

And then at that moment the bell ring's, signaling us all to get to class...

The day goes by rather fast, and the bus ride just as quick, then we finally get to the Exhibition, and there is a LOT of thing's on display, chief among them being a display of handling a Nuclear Laboratory by the General Techtronics Corporation.

And that's when everything changes...

I noticed the spider dropping into the beam of Radioactive Particle's but I just pass it off as nothing, after all with the amount it was hit with, no way it could survive for long.

And of course it's _That_ Moment when the normal laws of nature take a bit of a break and let thing's go however they do.

I turn to talk to Peter about what he think's of it all when I see it on his hand and it bites on his hand...

"SPIDER! SPIDER!" Someone Yells, don't know who, just that someone say's it, and everyone start's to panic, Peter feel's the bite and moves to shake it off of him, I faintly register someone saying 'Ow!' but if it was the same spider or a different one I don't notice, all I could think about was how my friend, a guy that I consider my 'Brother' in every sense of the world, just got bit by a spider that was IRRADIATED, and MAY have been affected by Radiation Poisoning or something. Needless to say it is made apparent that it did SOMETHING to him as he is showing obvious Discomfort and looking unwell. The teacher that is for us on the trip say's I should just bring him home and I simply nod yes because I can't find my voice to just say it out loud.

"You okay Peter?" I ask as we come up on the front door to our home, he tires to say yes but He can't even get the word's out.

"Hold on, I'll get you in your bed and with luck a good night's rest might make you feel better, alright man." I tell him as I bring him through the front door.

"Peter, Dimitri, you boy's are back early." A woman's voice calls out from the Kitchen.

"Had a little bit of a mishap at the exhibit Mama, Peter feeling a bit unwell from it all, Teacher said we can go home early for the day." I say in response.

Hearing footstep's I stop and look to see the woman who I was speaking too, her face showing the signs of her getting to her mid 40's, yet her Hair having a youthful look to her, her eye's showing concern for myself and Peter. Vicky, my Mom.

She looks at me in the eye and asks "What kind of 'Mishap' are we talking about?" while giving me a look that say's she want's to know what happened.

I look at her eyes and simply say "Just a spider bite is all."

She look's at me perplexed and says "A spider bite?" Not sure if I am being for real.

"Yeah just a Spider bite, some type's of spider's can give that reaction, even if they aren't that big, it's not deadly though." I say trying to make an excuse for her to buy, though it's not a Total lie, as it is true that some spider's have that sort of effect despite what their size would suggest, it's just that I didn't know what type of spider bit Peter exactly, and it's not lying if I don't have exact details right?

She look's at me for a bit, trying to see if their is anything more to it, then look's to Peter. "Ok, let me know if you boy's need any help and I can get us to the hospital." She tell's us willing to trust our judgement and let us handle thing's ourselves, I nod and help Peter up the stair's and to his room.

After helping him to his room he tell's me he can handle getting into bed on his own and I leave him to it, noticing the time being around 9:00 p.m. I decide to get myself ready to go to bed as well.

 _'This wasn't quite what I had in mind when I thought that this day would be 'eventful' but I'll take what I can get'_ I think to myself as I prepare to go to bed, the aches and pain's I normally get thankfully being rather dulled for tonight letting me have an easier time drifting off into sleep this night...

* * *

 **A/N: So I hope you all enjoy what I managed to make! I know it's been a while since I last made a chapter but this story isn't dead! I've just been having trouble finding adequate motivation these past few month's, but now I've got something going. Thank's in part to Spider-Man PS4 (Which is easily my new Favorite game featuring the Web-Slinger and has made me fell JOY for his character again! So much so that I might be willing to take a whole bunch of ideas and concept's from it into this story, also what do you think of the 1st person P.O.V.? I find it somewhat easy to write a sentence in it but I am willing to try other perspective's in time, and I would not mind some help on that if any of you are willing to offer! Again, Review's are welcome! And be Honest with me ok! So yeah later's! -Ranger Dimitri**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I see that my story is getting some notice, and thank's for the review! I'm trying to get a feel for what my writing style is, so don't be surprised if I change thing's up in my chapter's from time to time, not much else to say for this note, other than that I enjoy whatever review's and feedback in general you all have to offer! Also I guess I should have a Disclaimer. Spider-Man and all related Character's are owned by Marvel and Disney and not me though if I did. I would change up a LARGE amount of what is going on, SOME idea's that have come out HAVE merit or at least are good in THEORY, but fail BADLY in Practice! The only thing's I DO own are the plot and my O.C.'s and not a whole lot much else!-Ranger**

* * *

 _A Spider and A Specter_

 _Chapter 4: New Day, Big Changes._

 _Parker Residence, the morning after the school trip._

Sleep has always been... Different for me than most...

Not to say that I don't sleep, I do, it's just that.

I don't dream.

Or rather it's more that I do, just that whatever I dream about I NEVER have stick around in my head.

I guess a way of phrasing it that make's sense is that when I go to bed, I only feel the moment's before I fall asleep and wake up.

Basically it's like when your on a long car drive and you've been on the road for hours even though it's only felt like minute's...

Yeah I know it's not the best analogy and confusing as heck, but I have no real better way to explain it.

Of course one thing I do feel waking up is a rather ever present, biting ache in my joint's all over, and it is BAD.

 _'Guess we got a lot of rain in the near future, just what I needed.'_ I can't help but think with a grimace.

Now I don't hate the rain, in fact their are time's when I enjoy it, be it just letting it all wash over me and sooth my ache's like a free shower, or hearing the prit-prat of the rain droplet's by the window's or roof.

No, my issue is the fact I keep getting ache's all the time when it's about to rain.

It's something that I've always had with me, my sense's in general are somewhat enhanced, not to the point that someone could call superhuman, but I've always been able to 'feel' thing's that most folk's have a hard time picking up on or just can't seem to sense at all...

Though that doesn't mean it's all an even split, for one my eyesight is decent. I can't make out a dot from a mile away, but when I'm able to, I can pick up on a few detail's most just glance over the first time around...

Like that spider the other day for example.

And that is what make's my brain start working and worry about the guy in the bedroom next door to mine.

Peter Parker. My first true friend, and a guy I've always figured a good brother to be like. Kind, well meaning, willing to lend a hand for whatever you need help with, and willing to joke around with you here and there. I can't help but remember the night when me and my Mom showed up to them, moving was something I was familiar with all too often, we often had a place for a year, two if we where lucky, but for the most part, one reason or another, we just wound up leaving the old place behind and going somewhere else. It's not that we didn't have enough cash to pay the bill's or rent.

Nope, it was more so due to just the most random thing's, like one time when we moved because of a ghost in the house gave me the creep's, and it was true too! I don't really recall much, all that I know is how in the hallway that led from my bedroom to the kitchen gave me the chills and I kept running just to avoid the presence there, my mom asked me what was wrong and tried to lead me though, but I kept trying to get out of her hand and stay away from there, it's only when she managed to step in the hallway did she feel it, didn't know if the ghost was a man's or a woman's, all that I can recall was that it wasn't that long till we just moved away and never looked back to that place, after looking up the history it turned out that a couple who lived there prior had been pushed off the second story balcony, even thinking that creeps me out now.

Course it was after that did my mom and dad start arguing more often, never around me of course, but looking back, I can tell they where having issue's.

It's not to say that he beat her or cheating was involved or any drama that most think would happen, it was just that they would get set off on the most simplest thing's.

I guess the best way to describe the relationship they had was like Oil and water, you can mix them up and they'll blend for a while, but after that they'll just split apart and go their separate way's again...

Yeah that about sum's it up for them, needless to say it didn't end in disaster like all those show's like to think, they managed to settle a divorce claim and they have joint custody over me until I'm of legal age, well TECHNICALLY that is...

In reality my mom is the only who I stay with, she's the only one who has a stable enough income and living space to provide for me in full, my dad on the other hand...

Now I want to make it clear that I don't hold any ill will to my dad. It's just that he doesn't really know how to be a father, at least my mom has said that, as for me? I get what she mean's, and truth be told, while I know he care's for me deeply and same goes from me to him. We all know that he won't ever really _get me_ as it where, we talk from time to time, whenever he come's to visit on Sunday's, since that's the day he normally come's to visit. But he doesn't quite understand me, I understand him well enough, I have an awareness of his little quirk's and moment's, it's just he doesn't understand _Mine_ is the issue really. I've often been told that I look into thing's to seriously, or in other word's I don't often get a joke when they tell me one, it's not that I don't get a joke _ever_ , it's just that the one's my dad tries to tell don't really get me laughing as much as is the case for other's...

But to be honest, I don't mind it that much, since I've got a man around me that is a good role model for me to look up to in my life now since Me and my Mom moved here.

 _'Speaking of which'_ I think to myself as I have my mind turn to the attention of said man's nephew's door.

I go up to the door and give a light knock with my knuckles. "Peter, you up yet?" I say hoping that he's awake and okay.

I don't get a response...

Most of the time I'd just brush it off of him being a little bit sleepy and knock again with a little more force, but considering what happened yesterday, I can't help but feel a little dread of what might happen.

With a fair amount of worry and a mild bit of panic in my mind I open up the door fearing for the worst...

What I find causes me to have pause for a few moment's to process what I'm seeing in my brain.

What do I find exactly?

I see my best friend of 8 year's without his glasses and looking _fit_. Now I am _VERY_ much straight, not that I have anything against guys or girls who swing that way mind you, but I was just shocked at the guy who I _KNOW_ for a fact can't hold his own in basic gym class looking like he has been working out for a few month's, not to mention that he is looking at me like he can see just fine WITHOUT his glasses!

"Um, Dimitri, hey, um can you keep this a secret?" Peter ask's me slightly nervous and seemingly hoping I don't freak out.

And it's that moment my brain start's running again, and I start thinking what could have caused him to have such a change seemingly overnight. I don't respond to Peter's question since he has been around me long enough to know when I'm thinking deeply on something and he take's my thinking as a yes to his question, and I would answer him yes either way since we both have stuck together all this time for all of these year's and look out for each other.

Now Dimitrios, think. What could have caused such a rapid and major change to Peter Parker?

Puberty? No, it's highly unlikely.

Growth Spurt? Doubtful, never heard of one that give's a guy muscle's and fixes his eyesight.

Mutation? He and I did a personal test a while back and their was no 'M-Gene' as the news call's it. Though to be fair I have no issue with Mutant's at all, neither does anyone else we both know of, heck even Flash Thompson of all people doesn't really think much of it on way or the other.

Hold on a minute... This change had to have occurred overnight which mean's it had to have been caused _after_ the school trip. which mean's...

Peter notices the look in my eye's and look's at me and we both say the same thing "The Spider bite did it."

 _"Peter, Dimitri, you boy's up yet?"_ I hear a voice from downstairs, it's my mom, asking if we are up yet.

"Yeah we are, just a minute mom!" I tell her raising my voice a bit so she can hear me clearly, I get a sound of acknowledgement from downstairs in response.

I turn to Peter and ask "What are we gonna do about all of this?"

He look's at me and say's "I don't know, just go on and hope no one notice's?"

I look at him with a 'Are you serious' face and I try to figure out an explanation for them to accept.

"I think I have an Idea." I tell him...

After we get ourselves dressed up for today (Thankfully the added muscle didn't add mass to Peter so he should be able to hide it.) We both head downstairs to the Kitchen to have breakfast.

"Are you boy's okay." A kind woman in her 60's with brown graying hair ask's us both.

May Parker, though she told me to just call her 'Aunt May' after me and my mom moved in, and to be honest I don't mind, she is so kind and caring for other's that she might as well have been my Aunt!

"Yeah Aunt May we're okay." I tell her sitting down getting ready to have my breakfast of Waffle's with Maple Syrup and a glass of water.

"You sure Sport? You both came back looking rather tired the other day." A kind warm voice of a man with gray hair and also in his 60's says looking at us to see if anything wrong with us.

Benjamin 'Ben' Parker, Peter's own 'Uncle Ben' who is what we'd both argue to be one of the best Father figure's around, and a man who has a good heart and mean's well for each of us both.

"Yeah Uncle Ben, it's nothing, honestly." Peter tell's his Uncle wanting to not make thing's feel any more tense then they are.

"Well I'm sure you boy's are hungry after what happened yesterday, here eat up you two." My mom say's giving us our food with a warm smile and a wink to us both and we just can't help but smile back in return.

The food as always is just great, while I don't eat much due to me being rather picky with my food, Ben and May had made an effort to help me broaden my food choices to try and help me stay somewhat healthy, needless to say their effort's have had a modicum of success, at least I can eat most of the school lunches without having my gag reflex going off all the time.

Yeah, quite the improvement, but not much of one to fix my weight issue, not to say that I don't work out, I just can't do it for long. As for why it's because my Lung's for one are not a strong as they could have been so I run out of breath faster than most.

That and my Left Leg will just keep acting up no matter what I do and especially when i put too much strain from working out for instance.

 _'My Left leg'_ I can't help but think about how it is for today, it's ache's being rather prominent today.

The Problem with my leg has long been known to be unfix-able, not even cutting it off and using a prosthetic replacement would take away the pain, and I'm not talking about Phantom Limb Syndrome...

It's more so that the issue goes all the up the leg, and I mean _ALL THE WAY_ UP, to the point that it stop's just short of the hip joint...

So yeah, fixing _THAT_ mess is a no go no matter what.

"Any idea what the weather is gonna be like this week kid?" Ben asks me.

"Rain, quite a bit of rain this week." I tell him in response.

Now I don't claim to be a guy who can predict the weather, not like how all the News channel's can, but it's been proven that I have a good idea how much the Weather is going to be, I don't know what day or how much in a given area, but I do know how much in general it's gonna be at least, gotta count for something right?

"Well I guess you boys better get going, don't wanna miss the bus now do you?" My mom say's holding out two bag's with our school lunches for the day.

We both give a nod and wave goodbye to them as we get our stuff together and head out the door for the bus...

And we see it already getting ready to leave. AGAIN!

"WAIT! HOLD UP! YOU FORGOT US!" Peter and I yell and wave to the bus hoping someone would motion for the bus to stop, thankfully it does.

"Ah thank you so-mph!" Peter says as he get's on broad only to fall face first onto the bus floor after getting tripped up by one of Flashes teammates as he walks by.

Most of the other student's are laughing at Peter's and mine's expense but I just ignore them and help Peter up and we get to our seat's.

 _"When will those guys ever learn"_ I hear being whispered across from me, which strike's me as odd since with all the noise I'd have a bit of an issue hearing and who even said that- oh.

OH GEEZ!

"Hi-Hikari, um HI! UM I mean hello er." I stutter out in greeting. Dang it Dimitri, now she's not gonna want to talk to you and think your some kinda werido and-

"Hello Liatsos-san, how are you today?" Hikari asks me.

Wait...

She asked me...

SHE USED MY NAME!

Now while most would think her choice of word's would seem rather odd, to me it isn't, we all know she's a foreign exchange student from Japan who is studying here in the State's to better learn from a different style of teaching compared to her homeland's standard. While she speak's English fluently, she has a habit of slipping into her formal way of speaking and addressing other's by their last name rather than their first name. When she first came here most kid's treated her like a weirdo and didn't want to be around her because she 'Talked Funny' I on the other hand had no real issue with her style of speech. And it does seem like she enjoy's being around me...

 _'_ No, NO! Dimitrios she doesn't view you that way, why would she be interested in a guy like me?'

 _'Perhaps it's because your such a nice guy who stand's by his friend's no matter what?'_ The emotional side of me tries to say.

'NO! It CAN'T be just because of that it NEVER IS!' The rational side Responds with.

 _'Is it so bad to hope for something good to come out of this?'_ The emotional side of be counter's with.

Is it really that bad? I don't know anymore, it's not like I know what love feel's like right?

'Still at least she is willing to talk I guess.' The Rational side of me point's out.

"Hey Peter, why aren't you wearing your glasses?" Mary Jane asks noticing that he is lacking his often worn lenses.

And Thank you so much for giving me something to focus on now I'll just-

"Um I don't need them anymore? I can see just fine now actually." Peter just says while I'm in the middle of trying to think of a good excuse!

Parker, as much as I enjoy having you around, YOU AREN'T QUITE HELPING ME WITH MY MIND RIGHT NOW!

"Well, I think you should do it more often, you look, really nice." M.J. has with- is that a BLUSH on her cheeks?!

Wait a second! Does Mary Jane Watson, one of the prettiest girls in school, have a CRUSH ON PETER PARKER!

...

...

...

Well Parker, looks like you just scored BIG TIME!

I can't help but just start grinning like crazy at the fact the guy who is pretty much my brother in all but name and gene's has got himself an admirer, and a good looking one to boot! I'm sure she'll be an amazing looking woman as she mature's out some more-

Hold it...

I know M.J. has always had some good looks before, but I don't recall her looking like _this_ now! It's not to say that she didn't look good before, but for some reason, she look's a bit better now! While I don't feel that way for her, I do have to admit it is rather odd for her to look like this now of all time's.

And then Hikari and I lock eye's with each other...

I don't get what happened to M.J. after the trip, but based on how Hikari is looking at me, I can tell it has something to do with it as well...

God Hikari's eye's look incredible, how can someone's eye's be so _captivating!_

Stop it, STOP IT! I can NOT ogle at her right now, I need to Figure thing's out! Like what the hell is going on!

And just WHAT did that Spider do?!

* * *

 **A/N: Well Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know I'm drawing out the whole thing and not much action is going on just yet, but trust me when I say I'm getting there, I am just trying to establish my character's mindset and everything so you all know what your getting yourselves into with our hero's! Anyway's I hope you all enjoy and remember to leave review's for me to have help with it all so yeah thanks!- Ranger**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! I'm at it again! I might be going at this all rather quick but right now my ideas are flowing through rather easily this time so I'd rather capitalize on it as best as I can! I'm glad I'm getting some amount of people reading this story, of course I wouldn't mind getting some more visitor's, I'm ok with what I have right now. If you want to help me get more noticed though, then make sure to favorite and review and tell anyone else about this story and what it has worth while, now for this chapter I'm gonna go through a few thing's since I'm sure you all want to start seeing kind of hero our 'Specter' is gonna be like. All I'm gonna tell you is that when he DOES come into his own, it's gonna be quite the event that's for sure! -Ranger**

 **Disclaimer, since I guess I should make sure you all know, Spider-Man and all related Character's are owned by Marvel and Disney. Story plot and O.C.'s are owned by me unless stated otherwise!**

* * *

 _A Spider and A Specter_

 _Chapter 5: Back to School, Fight's, and a Risk of Death!_

 _Midtown High School_

One thing that annoy's me the most about school isn't the other student's, in fact most of them are okay with me, for what it's worth.

And it's not the School Lunches, although they are rather bland and uninteresting, which I think everyone can agree upon no matter what.

It's not even the Teacher's, in fact most of them enjoy having me around to liven up the class a little, although I have a habit of running my mouth and talking about all kind's of little tidbit's when it's about a topic that interest's me, or only paying half attention when it's something I already know about or doesn't interest me at all...

The thing that annoy's me the most about school is in fact the bell's and alarm's and the distance between some of the classroom's I have to walk along!

Now for most people, that stuff doesn't seem like much of an issue, but for me it does have an actual affect on me.

Like how the School Bell system is always to loud and make's me want to blow out my eardrums!

Or how about the fact that at time's I'm expected to walk from one wing of the school to the other and BACK AGAIN!

Yeah, needless to say that kind of stuff for a guy like me really annoys me to no end...

But right now I've got bigger thing's to focus on, like why the hell does the guy I live with and treat as a brother and the girl next door who I view as a sister have such a drastic change overnight because of some damn school tip!

Peter's case I can understand being the result of the spider bite, but Mary Jane?

Either she got bit by the same spider, or she just happened to dress herself up a bit differently today...

And more importantly, HOW THE HECK DOES A SPIDER GET DOUSED IN RADIATION AND LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO BITE SOMEONE AND CAUSE A DRASTIC CHANGE IN THEIR APPEARANCE AND THE LIKE!

I have NO Idea as to why this is the case, but I'll try to take it on in stride and set a pace for it...

"Dimitri, you alright?" Harry ask's me, no doubt curious as to what is making me think so much.

"Just something about the trip the other day, it's nothing to worry about." I tell him trying to focus and figure out just what has been going on.

"Well okay, it's just that-never mind." Harry start's off before deciding to drop the subject, but now I want to know what he was going to say.

"What is it Harry? Got something to add?" I question him, and he almost look's, unsure? Nervous? Now I REALLY want to know what's getting to him.

"Well, I'm not supposed to mention anything about this, since I'm not even meant to know, but I heard about my dad saying something about some type of experimental super-spider getting out of one of his lab's a while back, and he said something being at that exhibit the other day..."

Ah. Now it make's sense, I doubted a normal spider could survive for that long, a genetically engineered Super-Spider though?

Make's total sense...

But even still. "Why does your father have a project making some type of Super-Spider in the first place? That doesn't seem like his thing." I ask Harry, since I've had the 'pleasure' of meeting Norman Osborn a few time's already, needless to say. I'm not thrilled to be around him, EVER!

"Actually it's one of the project's my Mom was working on and well..." Harry tells me, and it all fit's into place.

Now while Norman Osborn is a man I loathe to be around for every single second I would be stuck to be around, simply because he just feel's _Wrong_ to be around, Emily Lyman-Osborn on the other hand, was a woman I had enjoyed being around, it's a shame she's no longer around anymore. She really did want to make thing's better for the world, Peter and I enjoyed the time's we'd spent with Harry partly because of her...

"So, one of your mom's attempt's at 'fixing the world' huh?" I ask Harry about, to which he simply nods yes to.

"Yeah, she was trying to see if it was possible to modify a creature's DNA to be more resilient to hazardous materials, like Radiation zone's for example." He explain's.

Well Harry, I'd say your mother's work turned out to do really good...

Now I just need to figure out what the hell it did to Peter!

"So let's say that this spider were exposed to a fair bit of radiation and it where to oh I don't know, bite someone. What kind of side effect's are we talking about?" I ask Harry while doing my best not to let him onto what I am dealing with, it's not really lying per say, just asking a question that has some merit to look into, that also happen's to be rather specific...

"Hmm, well to be honest I don't think anyone know's what would happen, for all we know it could cure someone of any aliment's, or just kill them!" Harry tell's me rather simply.

And while yes the idea of Peter dying is rather unsettling, it seem's to be the former rather than the latter, although...

"Say you think it might be able to oh I don't know, alter a person to become more than a normal Human?" I ask Harry, partly because it's a valid point to bring up, but also in part because of a few things...

1\. Because I've always been fascinated by the idea of superhuman's, I've always been amazed of people like Captain America, who was just a normal guy who's heart was in the right place but didn't have the strength to fight, yet was given the Super-Solider Serum and was able to be strong enough to protect other's afterward's! Yeah I'm a bit of a history buff, so what! I enjoy these kind of thing's, although I also REALLY enjoy Science as well, I might not be able to match up to people like Reed Richard's or Tony Stark, but I do know my stuff, heck Peter and I are two of the smartest guys in the whole school, but we keep it all to ourselves to try not be more of a bunch of outcast then we already are.

and 2. because of what I'm seeing in front of me right now!

Harry is wondering what I'm looking at and he follow's my gaze, and I think his jaw dropped a little in disbelief. To be fair, if I didn't know beforehand, I would too.

Peter Parker, or as Flash calls him 'Puny Parker' is _FIGHTING_ said bully and _**WINNING**_!

Although to be honest, it's more like Flash is trying to punch him and Peter just keep's dodging him left and right!

And I know Peter couldn't doge like THAT before, not to mention the way he is moving, it's almost like he can SENSE the punch beforehand.

Almost like...

A spider can...

And it's that moment when it all REALLY fall's into place, for whatever reason, the bite that radioactive super-spider SOMEHOW gave Peter it's DNA and gave him... Super Power's?

...

...

...

That is SO AWESOME! I'm GLAD he FINALLY managed to get something Lucky for ONCE!

Although knowing his luck, it might not as great as it's all cracked up to be, might not mean anything for him per say, but I wouldn't be surprised if he messed up on something or decided not to be as responsible with his power as he could be...

Well if the consequence's of his action's come busting down the door, I'll face them all head on. Because If ANYONE is gonna take the worst hit's the world would throw our way, It's gonna be ME! and ME ALONE! I'd rather not have his Aunt or Uncle suffer because of what he doesn't do, and while my Mom would be scared at the thought of losing me, I'm not that afraid of dying, it's the thought of it all being for nothing that bother's me, but even then I'm not that scared...

After a while one of the teacher's show's up and break's up the _'_ _fight'_ going on and we all get to class, the rest of the day goes on like normal when Peter come's up to me to talk to me about something...

"So let me get this straight. You think I've somehow gained Spider-Power's?" Peter ask's me when I explain to him my Theory on what has happened lately.

"Pretty much yeah." I tell him with a shrug of my shoulder's, I can't really think of anything else that could explain it.

"Well, I guess it would do good to see what I can do." Peter tells me as we go to a spot that we can't be seen and he put's his hand on the wall.

And start's climbing...

Well, we can mark Wall Crawling off the list of 'Spider-Power's' as confirmed.

Peter look's amazed at all of this and he tries something else, he grab's a hold of of a random beam of steel and b _end's it like it's nothing_!

Okay, Super Strength, check.

"Webbing?" I ask him. Please tell me no, please tell me no...

"Nope, not at all where it would be on a spider." Peter tells me. Thank god, that would be _SO_ Awkward if it where the case...

"How about your wrist's?" I ask him, if it would be on any part of his body it would be there...

"Nope, guess we can get rid of Organic Webbing from the pile..." Peter tells me.

"Guess that 'project' of our's is gonna come in handy huh?" I tell him, knowing exactly what I'm referring to.

It's not really that much to think about really, just a mixture of adhesive's and binding agent's and the like to create a rather strong and effective semi-fluid that just about is strong enough to hold up steel and can harden and is also sticky.

Like REALLY Sticky...

Note to self: Make sure to have a quick solvent on hand when working on any alteration's to fluid/potential variant's in case of mishap.

"Yeah, guess I can make my own 'Web's' as it were then huh?" he says with a smirk

"I'm sure you'll make a decent enough pair of 'Web Shooter's' to complete your kit Pete" I say with a smirk of my own.

"And I guess we can also include 'Spider-Sense' with the rest of my power's"

"Don't forget agility too, the way you where moving against Flash, only a gymnast could pull that off."

"Yeah not to mention I seem to have a good center of balance as well, so if someone want's to make me feel dizzy they are gonna be at it for a while"

"Now what are we gonna do with all of this huh?" I ask him.

"I was thinking of trying out that wrestling advertisement in the paper, figured we could use the money right?" Peter tells me.

I'm split on this, on the one hand I can get where he's coming from, money is a bit tight back home and while my Mom's work and Ben's benefit's do help, it's still rather rough.

But on the other hand...

"Really Peter? Is Show business all you can think of?" I ask him, I know he can do better than this. I KNOW he can!

"It's just to help us get some solid footing that's all!" Peter tries to defend himself with.

"Cmon Peter, with all of this power you could do so much better than this! Remember what your Uncle Ben always say's 'With Great Power-'" I start with.

"'Come's Great Responsibly' Believe me I know Dimitri, I know." he finishes off.

I can help but sigh at his antic's, while I understand how he just want's to do some good for his Aunt and Uncle and have us live with some amount of comfort. Money won't help for long, but I guess it'll take one hell of a wake up call for him to realize just what that all mean's...

 _Evening,_ _Parker Residence._

After school finished once Peter and I got back home. He went ahead and made himself a quick outfit to wear for that Wrestling event going on, something about needing a costume for the part I think? No matter, if he want's to dress up for the camera, let him! At least I'm doing something that can really help with thing's...

Peter and I managed to get the work done on the 'Web Shooter's Mk.1' done, and afterwards he managed to get a outfit all sown up as well, it's rather basic, but I'll admit, it's catchy, it's made out of a bunch of Red and Blue fabric cut up and sown together with a mask with two white eye lenses on the mask for the head with a Spiderweb pattern all oever ( **A/N: It's his normal red and blue outfit, I know it's not the best description but I'm trying my best here!** ) and over all it's rather fitting yet give's nothing away of who is underneath, not bad I'll admit. Although I have a few idea's on how it could be improved, still at least he's got some style to it, can't fault him for that...

Anyway's he texted me letting me know he managed to beat the wrestler but the manager didn't give him all the cash cause he wasn't meant to win, and to that I gotta say is just dumb, just goes to show how greedy some guys can be and how annoyed they get when someone one's up them...

Wait...

Something doesn't feel right, he shouldn't be back yet-

"Alright I want whatever valuable's you folk's got on ya right now!" A rather gruff and rude voice say while trying to be threatening...

Oh geez, just my luck, knew something would happen, but I did NOT expect it to be this.

Ok so the guy has a gun, safety's off, and I'm sure he's got it loaded, look's like he's just about ready to shoot at the slightest thing...

DAMN IT! Their is absolutely NO way I'm letting ANYONE DIE because of this NO ONE!

I go ahead and rush him, knock him down and try to keep his Gun hand down, hopefully I can keep him busy enough so that-

AAAGGGHHH! IT HURT'S LIKE HELL!

Damn it, DAMN IT!

He shot me, that guy freaking shot me!

Ow, OWWWWWWWWWWWW!

God this pain, as if I hadn't had enough already...

Well, at least Ben, May, and Mama are okay, that's what matter's.

Damn it, I don't need to be a medical expert to know I got shot in some really bad spot's, I'm not sure if I'm gonna make it...

This is how it's gonna end for me huh? Well it was fun while it lasted...

Hikari, I'm sorry I never got to tell you how I felt about you...

Peter, I hope you and M.J. enjoy your life together...

Gwen, Harry, hope you two get to do good as well in whatever you have in life...

Mama, sorry I'm gonna go so soon...

...

...

...

What the HELL! God this pain it's agonizing! FEEL'S LIKE I'M GONNA GET TORN APART! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

'Well I guess I'm not meant to die just yet it seem's'...

* * *

 **A/N: So we are finally getting somewhere, now don't be alarmed if I take some time off from writing the next chapter, I still haven't gotten the mental Image of my 'hero look' quite done just yet, and I'm not sure if I can do it any real justice, needless to say, this is only the beginning of the story in full, the Spider has begun to come into his own. And the Specter has begun to truly live! again Favorite and Review and all that jazz! It mean's a lot to me! -Ranger**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, I can see a bunch of you have been reading a lot, but I've yet to see more than 1 review, not that I'm desperate or anything, it's just I'd prefer you all giving me some feedback on how you feel about the story, but above all else, I'm just glad that you all are reading this story regardless, the core Idea behind my O.C.'s is one of the oldest ideas I've ever had, I'd like to say I've had it since I played Spider-Man: Web of Shadow's, can't recall how long it was exactly, I think it was somewhat new when I got it. Regardless, the fact is is that I've been able to get this story out and these ideas going because of so many thing's, I'm glad you all are willing to keep up with me for what it's worth. I know that I won't be as good as guys like Stan Lee, or Tom DeFalco, or any of the other people who wrote for the Webhead and proved themselves worthy of working on him, but I can at least try to do some good and do Spider-Man Justice, now I know some of you in the back of your head's can't help but ask "Why does this guy have a Self-Insert OC?" To be honest, Spider-Man was and always will be my first and main Super Hero, the other's might take notice from me every now and then, but Spidey will always be the Hero I want to be, because I know what it's like the be the smartest guy compared to all of the other's in class, and how you can't help but feel like an outcast in some way, and while I didn't get bullied like Peter did, and in fact pretty much all of the Student's of my year and the one's above and below me who knew me had enjoyed having me around. But I never really bothered to let people know how I've felt for so long. Despite all the accolades and approval's, I've always felt lacking in some way, I can't do the same thing's most people can do. If I lived in a world where a Spider could bite me and give me super power's, be it because it was Modified, Radioactive, or whatever. I'd just go ahead and use it to be a hero, hands down, no question's asked, and I'd take the double life as well. Because I'd take ANYTHING of that sort to make me feel better about myself, I've never really had a Male Role Model to look up too in my life, but Spider-Man was all I could ask for, he had to deal with so much pain all his life, I could relate to that, but while he had the payoff of being able to do good with his life and do more, I never really could. So if any of you get a bit annoyed with my SI-OC, just understand that I'd want nothing more than to have a life like the one in this story because it help's with keeping me ALIVE! If I didn't have any of that, if I didn't have Spider-Man to look too. I honestly have to say I would not be alive right now typing all of this out for you, the reason why I've kept going for so long was because Peter Parker wouldn't just give up, SPIDER-MAN would never give up, so I'm just giving thank's and a worthy tribute to a character that is part of the reason why I'm still alive. Thank you all for reading this, now on with the show...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or any related Character's, if I did, then I'd be having this story be in comic form and have alternate universe versions among other things, hope you all enjoy regardless...**

 **Also, as Stan Lee has said, I'm writing what I feel good about writing on, but I won't act like some of the current** _'Talent'_ **over at Marvel are currently, I'm sure you all know who I'm talking about, and if you don't, ask someone else. I don't feel okay bringing up those people, to be honest, I'm not saying out of arrogance when I say I could do a better job then they could.**

* * *

 _A Spider and A Specter_

 _Chapter 6: Power, Responsibility, and becoming a Hero_

 _Evening, near Parker Residence..._

Peter was annoyed, to put it simply...

He was annoyed that the guy didn't give him all the cash, eh jokes on him now that thief ran away with the rest of his cash...

Yet something in him didn't feel right, like he made a mistake.

Not to mention that it's raining bucket's, REALLY doesn't help improve his mood...

And while his Aunt and Uncle and Miss Vicky would disapprove of him letting some felon just get away with something and not doing anything.

Still it can't be that bad right?

Then he see the Police Car's by his home...

...

...

...

Now he's starting to panic, the only reason the Cop's would come out like this is if something bad went down...

He run's to the officer's asking them what happened.

"Well kid, some guy broke in wanting to find some valuables in here, found two old folks, a woman, and some kid around your age." The officer told him.

'Oh NO! Please don't let it be true, please, PLEASE GOD don't let them be dead!' Peter couldn't help but keep repeating in his mind, afraid of what he'd find.

He told them that he lived here with his Aunt and Uncle, and that the Lady and her Son where their friends, he began to look around for them when...

'There they are! Thank god Aunt May and Uncle Ben and Miss Vicky are safe, but where's Dimitri?' He thought to himself, afraid of what might have happened to his best friend and in-all-but-name brother-figure...

"Uncle Ben, where's Dimitri?" He asked, it was a simple question, but the look his Uncle gave him made him feel even more dread, not helped by the fact that Miss Vicky was crying in tear's and Aunt May was trying to comfort her.

"Not good, the Robber Shot him at least 3 times, all in major area's, I'm not sure he's even alive, it all happened so fast, we couldn't even check on him when it happened, god Peter, I don't know if he's going to make it..." Ben Parker told his Nephew with a grave tone to his voice, afraid that the bright young man who had done so much for each of them might have breathed his last.

"Hey, Radio says that they got the guy cornered, he's in a Warehouse over by the waterfront!" One of the officer's told to the other's present.

Peter knew what he had to do, he was going to find that man and deal with him personally...

Ben Parker noticed the change in his Nephew's eye's and simply told him "Remember Peter, with 'Great Power comes Great Responsibility' and don't do anything you regret okay, be the better man, I know Dimitri would." making sure that whatever Peter was about to do, that he'd not go down the wrong kind of path...

Peter heard what his Uncle said, but he can't help but want to find the man who did this and make him PAY! He goes inside to his room and get's his costume out, he thought about taking it with him to the wrestling match but decided not too and made a took simple designed outfit instead ( **A/N: This being his rather well known Wrestling outfit mostly from the movies, but also appeared in other media over time.** ) Figuring that he'd rather not break what he spent a lot of time making...

But now he could care less about his suit getting ruined...

Now he wanted PAYBACK!

It wasn't that hard to figure out where the guy was being held up, all the cop car's being there for one was like a Arrow saying _'I'm here, come and get me!'_

He noticed that Captain Stacy was there among the officer's, while he had respect for George Stacy, all that Peter wanted to do was to find the guy and deal with him.

It was easy to find the guy, hiding like the coward he was, it was all to easy to sneak up on the guy and hold him up so he could see the man's face...

...

...

...

This was a joke right?

This can't be for real!

This was the guy he let go before, the guy he didn't bother stopping, and it's because he didn't do anything that...

He realized now what his Uncle Ben meant about what he said earlier now, he realized all too PAINFULLY well now...

He could just kill the guy right now! But would it really do any good? It wouldn't change the fact that HE could have stopped the thief with his power, yet choose to ignore it because of his Ego and Personal feelings on the matter, and what would Dimitri think about all of this!

Dimitri...

Dimitri wouldn't kill this guy, he'd just leave him hanging for the cops to take him away.

Leave him hanging...

Peter knew what he had to do, he took his web-lines, wrapped the Thief up, and let him just hang on the front of the building for the cops to take him in...

'To think I could have avoided this if I just did the responsible thing and did the right thing.' He thought, beginning to realize just what he should do...

"I know now that with Great Power comes Great Responsibility, I thought I knew what I was going to do, but I didn't. I'm going to be the better man, I'm going to become what the people need to help them, I'm going to become Spider-Man!" He told himself aloud to reaffirm his decision...

"Glad to see you made the right choice Pete." A voice told him from behind...

No way...

It's not possible...

He's dead, HE'S DEAD, He HAS TO BE DEAD!

"No, your not going crazy or insane, and it's not a hallucination or a ghost haunting or anything like that." The voice told him.

He had to know for sure, was it really him?

Peter turned around to see the owner of the voice behind him.

What he saw was something he did not expect...

The person who stood before him was definitely male, yet the body was built not unlike his own, with a few noticeable differences...

For starter's the shoulder's where somewhat broad, and the suit he wore, or at the very least it LOOKED like one, had a rather interesting design, simple yet effective and able to stand out, overall it had the appearance of a bodysuit with a layer thin yet effective Armor pieces, the color's almost seemed to be not unlike his own suit's red and blue with the way the body suit looked with regards to the white and light grey and the armor being all white, the plate's looked practical, yet not hindering in range of movement in any way, and near the wrist's where what appeared to be some kind of Grapple cable launcher's, they weren't bulky although, they appeared to fit seamlessly with the rest of the armor plate's on hand, yet the strangest thing about the armor was that it almost appeared to have a sort of bio-mechanical, almost 'living machinery' look to it, like it where made out of some kind of techno-organic material, yet it also appeared to be alive in the way a organic life form had and seemed to also look partly like it. And if that wasn't strange enough, the suit had these lines along the arm's and leg's and torso as well as neck that almost looked straight out of that _Tron: Legacy_ movie Peter and Dimitri went out to see that one time with their friend's, the circuit line's had a blue glow to them, yet they glowed in such a way that it would not be easy to give away the person unless you where in a ABSOLUTE Pitch Black environment. The Mask of the stranger had two eye lenses not unlike his own suit's, only they did not have a sharp of a cut off as his own, and they also had glowed the same color as the rest of the circuit lines on his suit did, overall the suit appeared to be well fitted and simple, yet effective in Design concept, a kind of protective ability from the armor plates yet also keeping him highly mobile. And there was only one person he knew that would think of something like that, but it can't be!

"Dimitrios, is that you?" Peter asked the stranger, he wasn't sure if it was him, but he had to know, he just HAD TO KNOW!

The stranger's mask appeared to melt away and down into the rest of the suit, revealing a face that despite appearing like he had undergone the biggest weight loss of his life and had toned down most of the excess weight that was on their and what he would have been had he been able to keep a normal weight, was unmistakably the face of one Dimitrios Liatsos Jr.

"Yeah it's me web-head, but I will say it hurt like HELL to look like this!" Dimitri told his long time friend, looking at him with a smile and pure _j_ _oy_ coming from his eyes.

"Wait does that mean..." Peter trails off, silently asking the one question that he hoped was correct in his mind.

"Yeah, my Left leg is all fixed up, no more constant feeling of wanting to chop it off for me!" Dimitri told him with the biggest smile he ever had!

Peter couldn't help but feel ecstatic! After all these years and consigning himself to a life of eternal ache's and pain's. Dimitri could now live his life to the fullest and be free to go anywhere, to do anything!

The two of them gave each other a tight hug, glad to be alive and well, even better than well in fact!

Peter was honestly surprised by the amount of strength was using, it was easily enough to compare his own! Still, his best friend of 6 year's was alive!

After a bit of hugging one another in glee of their shared second chance at life, Peter couldn't help but wonder what they where going to do now...

"So what are you going to do now Dimitri?" Peter asks him.

"What else? I'm going to help you and be hero's together!" Dimitri simply told Peter with a smirk on his face.

"Are you sure about that? I mean who know's what could happen?"

"Yeah, well I got lucky and had a second chance at life, but everyone else? Can't really say they'll have such luck, I'd rather use my power's to help other's the best I can"

"Well, it's just, how are we gonna handle this?"

"We'll manage, I've always wanted to be a Super Hero and help other's out, and I know you've wanted to as well."

Peter could understand what Dimitri was getting at, he knew how his best friend wanted to be able to help other's in whatever way he could, and how part of him wanted to help other's as well, but he always thought he'd do that in the sciences! Not dressing up in a costume and fighting criminals!

Dimitri could tell that Peter was having issues with the whole idea of him being a Super Hero as well, he knew that Peter would do it out of gilt, even though he wasn't dead, it was blind luck that he was still alive, and that would always affect Peter and how he could handle things, not to say that he wasn't affected by the whole ordeal as well, in fact he had to deal with MASSIVE amount's of pain that would knock out most people easily, but he also wanted to help other's because he always figured he could do some good in the world, and while there would be no doubt large scale threat's that risked the whole world, if not perhaps the Universe! That no matter what, there need's to be those willing to look out for the little guy, and he Figured that he and Peter could do just that...

"Beside's, I plan on keeping our promise, Parker." Dimitri told him, both of them knowing what Promise he was talking about...

The Promise to help each other out no matter what they came across, to stand side-by-side and face down anything that comes there way, to help the one's the care about the most no matter what...

The Promise that helped seal the bond they share and will keep for as long as they are alive...

And on this night, two 15 year old's decide to take on the harshness of the world head on, as New York's own Super Hero's...

As the Amazing Spider, and the ever reliable Specter...

As Spider-Man, and as Ranger...

* * *

 **A/N: Well, now we finally have managed to get to the point many of you no doubt where waiting for, I've still got a long way to go before I can feel finished with this Story, I plan on going over the year's they have, from their starting venture's into the world of Super Hero's, to when they can be asked to help other's face down the worst threat's imaginable, now I'm more or less going off the idea of how their aren't really many Super Hero's, but the way I go about it might intrigue you all, I won't say it's a crossover story really, but I've always felt that Spider-Man was in many way's, the hero that helped bound all the other's together in a way. To give you all an idea of what I have planned...**

 **1) Captain America is still frozen (But HOW I unfreeze him will be QUITE different from how EVERYONE else does it, that's all I can say about that)**

 **2) Iron Man has yet to make an appearance (To be honest I'm not sure if I want to go the normal route, or go the Iron Man: Armored Adventures route)**

 **3) The avenger's aren't a thing (Since the founding member's aren't all here yet, kinda make's sense)**

 **4) I'm going to be taking a few ideas from the more 'Modern' stories of Marvel (Although that list is rather small, good concept, poor execution)**

 **5) I will NOT be doing Civil War or event's like it AT ALL (Or at least they won't be canon, more like short lived universe's that will fade away quickly)**

 **6) The Clone Saga will NOT occur, but I WILL include Ben Reilly, as for Kaine, I don't know (Needless to say the idea I have for it will make it worthwhile)**

 **7) Venom, Carnage, and the rest of the Symbiotes will be present, but I might add one or two new one's (Hint, it involves the idea of Venom not being the first to come to earth, also no Poison's, NO, NEVER! NEVER!NEVER!NEVER! They are the WORST thing to EVER come out of the current Venom run!)**

 **8) And last but not least, I will be adding a concept of my own design (Let's just say, in my mind at least, it has quite the impact on thing's)**

 **And that's about all I have to say, make sure to favorite and review and also, if any of you know how to set up a poll on this site, could you help me with the process, I'd like to know in case I want to in the future, note that Paring's will NOT be on the potential list unless I have no real idea on who goes with who.**

 **Oh and also, if any of you Artist's out their are willing to draw my O.C.'s at some point in the Future, I'd enjoy it if you could let me use it for Cover Art if you are willing, sadly I will be unable to Pay for Request's/Commissions for the foreseeable future, so if you any of you DO end up doing it, I hope it's not that much of a problem if I can't pay you so soon, If I do have the cash to spare at some point, then I GLADLY would, other than that, Not much else to be said.**

 **Also I get how my O.C.'s suit's appearance may not have the best mental Imagery, but I'm working off the best I can, it's hard to explain, I have the idea of it, but the exact details of it elude me in many ways. But for now, I'm all good for the time being, next time It'll feature Spider-Man and Ranger (My OC) going out and starting small, learning the ropes, and over all learning how to use their power's to the fullest (Speaking of Power's, it'll also be a way to show just what my OC can do, I don't want him to be OP or anything, but I don't want him to be easy to take down either, but for a basic idea, he can Climb and run along walls and other surfaces like Peter, has a ESP 'Specter-Sense' as he calls it, and has Strength equal to Peter's own, other than that not much else right now) But anyways, I'm looking forward to what you all think of this and can't wait to read your Review's, of course that has to have you all actually WRITE a Review first, but yeah anyways, Later's! -Ranger**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I'm back! And yesterday at the initial time of this writing (12/14/2018) Had just seen Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse and MY GOD! It was AMAZING! If there is ANYTHING worthy of being part of the Spider-Man mythos from 2018 I can't help but think of 2 thing's, Spider-Man for the PS4, and Into the Spider-Verse, because it is WORTHY of my notice and I feel it would be only fitting to honor the Memory of Stan Lee (R.I.P. Sir, you helped bring out the Hero in ALL of us.) And I want to do something worthwhile in my life, so what better way to do so than to Write my stories! I doubt anyone at Marvel Comics would think much of me, nor do I think they would care about what I have to offer. But if by some off chance I would be asked to have this story be made into it's own comic, then I'd be willing to, IF! However for a few key thing's, I would only work with people who prove themselves with MERIT and TALENT, how they look, what they refer to themselves as, what they believe in, NONE of that will give them a better chance of getting the Job because I want to have a Team of people who can DO thing's, and DO them WELL! But that's enough about me, all of you who read this want to because of my story, so let's get on with it then! Also Please by all mean's Review about my story in ANY way, because I want to know what you all think about this story, if you want to Improve it in some way or give me advice, then go ahead and SPEAK UP! Make your voices be heard! I WANT to know what you REALLY think about all of this, and I can't do that if you guys don't leave any Reviews! But I'm not Desperate for them, but that's all I got for now, so on with the show!**

* * *

 _A Spider and A Specter_

 _Chapter 7: Being a Hero is HARD!_

 _Street's of NYC, 7:00 P.M._

'God I am such an Idiot at time's...' I think to myself as I am trying to avoid Crashing into the busy NYC Traffic down bellow.

Now who am I? Well my name's Dimitrios Liatsos Jr. but my friend's just call me 'Dimitri' for the most part, really everyone who really know's me does actually...

And what am I doing that warrant's me to avoid dealing with the Late Night Traffic of The Big Apple?

Well it's simple really, trying to get down the concept of Swinging from Grappling Cable's to get to point A to point B in a hurry...

All I am going to say is, I REALLY need to figure out how to avoid slamming into the Side of Building's all the time if I want to actually be able to do something.

'At least Peter ain't doing THAT much better, not as bad as me though, freaking Spider-Sense.' I think as I see my Best Friend and guy who I think as a Brother swinging around with his Web Shooter's in full 'Swing' as it where...

Okay that was pretty bad to be honest.

So who is the guy I'm with that's doing somewhat better, he's Peter, Peter Parker, he got bit by a Radioactive Spider and got the power's of a Spider, pretty cool huh? Well he thought he could do some good by using it to help with money trouble's back home, but it then some asshole came and freaking SHOT ME! The crook's all webbed up now at least, Peter felt it wouldn't do good for my memory if He killed the guy...

Oh yeah did I forget to mention how he thought I was dead? Well I don't blame him, I was sure I was gonna die myself since the would-be thief shot me in a few vital place's and I'd bleed out before any paramedic's could get there in time, so I'm sure your asking, how am I alive?

Well I don't really have an Idea myself, but I have this Suit thing that came online or something when I almost died, it's pretty much like a Second Skin at time's to be honest, kind creepy that I've had it all this time and NO ONE noticed it before hand, guess it was kept REALLY well hidden or something like that...

But the suit is really Awesome though! It's got these Plate's along the whole of it kinda like a Suit of Plate Armor from the Medieval Period or some such, not to mention it's got these cool looking Eye lenses! Most people might think peter's suit and mine where made the same way given how the Eye mask's look, but really though, it's only basic on the fact that they look cool, not to mention that give a good amount of vision while keeping them safe, but also to give any bad guys we might face something to focus on beside's whatever they are going for...

Oh I also forgot to mention that Peter and I are trying to be Super-Hero's, and MAN is it HARD!

Right now he and i are just trying to get any sort of movement system on a working level so we can get to any kind of Crime scene in a good amount of time to do some good...

And I had the BRIGHT Idea to go ahead and say we should Practice our Swinging while dealing with a fair bit of Traffic, I am SO Smart to go ahead and do so despite the fact we haven't even got any idea what should be a good baseline to work with...

Yeah in case none of you noticed, I was being sarcastic there, but i don't see why you'd care...

'But today wasn't that bad to be honest, even if it felt a bit strange...' I think to myself while going over the event's that Today has been...

 _Earlier Today, Midtown High School._

The first thing that I noticed was how everyone was Staring at me and Peter when we got to school, and I mean EVERYBODY was looking at us.

Can't say I blame them though, if I saw myself looking like a whole other guy and Peter looking like he'd be able to handle himself, I'd just stare in shock too...

"HEY! PARKER! LIATSOS!" And of course everyone's FAVORITE Grade A Jock and all around High School Bully Flash Thompson decides to make himself known...

"What do you want Flash?" I say with a Bored and annoyed tone to my voice, which I've noticed sound's a lot more for a guy of my age and vocal pattern than how I used to be, which I DEFIANTLY Prefer over how I used to sound, simply put before I'd have issue's keeping it even, but now it's easy!

Flash look's at me with a Sneer on his face. "What you think that just because some random guy fixed you up, that thing's would be different?" He say's referring to the Cover Story me and Peter came up with to explain why I look so different from before, the idea being some expert Doctor came and saved my life and was able to fix the issue's with my Bone's and the rest of my body, and it somehow took better than I thought it would...

But Right now I want Flash to know I'm not the Weak guy who couldn't take him on before, what better way than to piss him off? "What's wrong Flash? Daddy beat your ass again? Or did Allen not want to give you head again?" I say knowing how to use the 2 thing's that set him off, his Dad acting like a Bastard (And he IS one, but Flash would rather keep that to himself.) And his 'Relationship' with the head of the school Cheer Team an Liz Allen, and it's not like it's much a secret what they do, EVERYONE know's those two fool around on all matter's...

And to push him over the edge. "Then again, it ain't like you've got anything to Impress Allen at all right?" Giving him the biggest blow to his Ego, saying that his Manhood ain't anything to write about...

And man is Flash _PISSED_ "I am going to KILL you Liatsos!" He yells out in anger, throwing a Punch that he think's will hit me and make me Bleed...

It end's up being REALLY Easy to doge and Grab his Arm easily enough. "Been there, done that, guy tried to do me in, and he got his ass beat and in a Jail Cell, you feeling lucky Flash?" I tell him with a cool and calm voice while Clamping down on his Arm, making sure he FEELS the amount of Pain he's given to Peter over the Year's, and to me to a smaller extent...

Of course Flash end's up asking me to let go and Cry Uncle a whole lot, and I let him go and me and Peter walk over to the rest of our 'Group' as it where...

Needless to say, Gwen and Harry are in absolute shock that I was able to deal with Flash without a hitch, M.J. looked like she was glad to see him put in his place and had a Smirk on her face at when he Cried Uncle a lot, and as for Hikari.

Hikari...

The way she look's, she seem's so Flushed, almost like she's a bit 'hot under the collar' as it where, but why? Because of me? I find that hard to believe, if only because I'm nothing that special...

' _Really? The way she's looking at you I'd say she'd be happy to have you just Make out with her on the spot_ ' The emotional part of me think's

'I don't think it would be right, beside's I don't want to force myself onto her' The Rational side come's up with as a counter argument

' _Still she look's REALLY hot the way she is right now doesn't she?_ ' The emotional side has as a Reply, and I can't help but come to the consensuses that she simply look's AMAZING and nothing else...

It's then I realize that the rest of the Group is looking at us both with smirk's on their face's.

"You guys look so CUTE together!" Gwen say's with a distinct Teasing tone in her voice.

"We are NOT Together!" Hikari and I say in-sync, and then promptly start Blushing when we process what we just said...

Harry and Peter burst out laughing at our face's and M.J. join's in on the Teasing by saying "Oh come on, I'm sure you guys would be a great couple!"

"We are NOT A COUPLE!" The two of us say yet again in-sync...

God, I wish I could find a hole to fall into or something right now please!

Then Gwen and MJ both start laughing with the guys as well from the look on our face's...

Then I get the PERFECT IDEA! Hikari and share a look and we have a slight grin of our own on our plan...

"What about you guys huh?" I ask them.

"Huh what do you mean?" Peter and Harry ask.

I smile in the way I always do that say 'Payback time!' and say "Oh, just thinking about how you and M.J. would look like Peter, and I could see you and Gwen being a good fit Harry."

The two of them can't help but sputter and blush at what I'm saying, or course can't leave out the Girls as well.

Speaking of which...

Hikari went and said what was on her mind as well "And I was just thinking about what kind of kid's you two would have with them, I'm sure in your case M.J. they'd have your look's and Peter's Smart's, and for Gwen, I'm sure if Harry make's sure to do better than his Father tried to do, then I'm sure and kid's of your's would be something as well."

And _GOD_ was the look's on their Face's where PRICELESS! Both of us couldn't help but LAUGH so hard at them!

"And THAT is why you guy's don't tease us like that!" I say in between Laughing fit's...

Later on in the day, it was for the most part normal, other than how each of the different 'Pairs' as it where would have one of them glance at the other and blush and look away after a bit and try to focus on what was going on in the class...

Of course it's not like any of us _needed_ to pay attention to the lesson's in class since each of us where some of the smartest student's in the school, really at this point, it was really more so for formalities sake than anything important, the Teacher's all knew we were some of the Smartest's in the year so they had no big deal about it...

But I couldn't help but think about what Hikari said to Gwen and M.J. as payback, specifically the idea of how any kid's of their's would look like. I know how at 15 It'd be a bit too soon to think about kid's and the like, but I had a genuine interest in how any of them would turn out, even more so since Peter and I have had our. Change's as it where...

Considering the affect the Spider-Bite had on his body, I would not be shocked if most if not ALL of his Sperm Cells had their DNA Altered to feature Gene's that would affect the possibility of any offspring gaining Power's, and even then I couldn't help but think about the details...

Would the Gene's be Dominant no matter what? Or be only without other kind's to affect them?

What sort of affect would they have on the Child's development cycle? Chance of Birth Defect's?

But that couldn't compare to the next question I had for myself to figure out...

What about MY Potential Kid's?

Though I find it hard to believe that I could be so lucky as to have a family at some point, the fact of the matter is that while Peter's issue's are rather knowable and something that is rather 'Normal', mine are something that has ZERO reliability to ANY example in the world at large, for instance...

How much does my Suit affect my DNA? Is it somehow merging with my body?

Would it be able to be inherited? What kind of Complication's could it bring to the mother?

Of course the 'Mother' always end's up being Hikari in my mind, for whatever reason the Idea of being with her and having a Family with her and her having OUR children just seems to make me feel, happy... Happy beyond belief in fact...

...

...

...

And it seem's as if the mental Image of me being with Hikari while she look's to be with child is enough to have a certain _something_ appear to 'Rise to the occasion' as it where...

I REALLY don't like how it has that kind of _Impact_ on me, now for the most part I'm a normal guy, and while I don't think of thing's of _THAT_ Nature often as it where, whenever I do it always is with Hikari and JUST her, no other kind of girl at all...

Part of it might be due to the fact that all of the other Girls I know I few in way's that would make it feel just _wrong_ , like how I would NEVER think of that way with Gwen or M.J. and how none of the other's I know of don't have anything about them that would make me think about it in some way...

Now I will admit, when it come's to certain 'Interest's' certain people have when it come's to rather... _Intimate_ thing's, I don't really have anything of the sort, I am what some people might consider to be rather 'Plain' but it's only because I view such thing's as rather unneeded, though to be honest it might change should I get _Experience_ when it comes to doing, ' _It'_ as it where...

Not that I could ever hope to be lucky enough to experience facet's of life such as that...

' _Maybe not before, but you might have a chance now._ ' My Emotional Side had to offer

'Even if I have a chance, I won't let it be for just ANY Girl' The Rational Side of me responded with

' _Fair enough, but I'm sure that SHE would be willing to accept_ ' My Emotional Side gave out...

...

...

Well, after THAT whole little internal Debate, I can't really focus on much right now, so I just let the class go on until the Bell Rings for the end of class.

While I'm in the Hall walking to the next classroom I remember how I was going to ask Hikari about what the deal is with M.J. and it seems like now would be a good enough time, after all the Teacher's are rather lenient with us both for what it's worth, so i might talk to her when possible...

"Hey Hikari!" I speak up to her.

"Yes Liatsos-san? What is it?" She addresses me, I have long since figured she would just call me that way and choose to simply accept it, yet even still she only uses it for ME and no one else.

"I just want to ask you about the other day, you know the one about what happened after the Trip?" I tell her, hoping to jog her memory a little.

She pause's for a moment, trying to recall the question, she then remember's and says "Right. So where do you want to talk?"

"Roof?" I ask suggesting the one place we use as a meeting spot for whenever we both want to talk about thing's in private...

She nod's yes and I follow her along the Route we both know and use for ourselves...

 _Midtown High School, Rooftop_

The sky for today is rather clear and sunny, not bad considering...

"So what do you want to know about the Trip?" She asks me, we both often have a habit of skipping the small talk and 'Getting Down to Business'.

"I've noticed M.J. Looks Different as of late, any idea why?" I ask

"She doesn't want to say, but I'm guessing it's along the line's of Peter's recent Change's?" She suggest's.

"It has passed my mind, but I don't notice her doing anything like what Peter has." I answer.

"Different effect's for different people?" She theorize's.

"Doubtful, could be a case of her being something of a 'Late bloomer' for certain thing's." I reply.

...

...

...

"Are you okay?" I ask her, noting the look of worry in her eye's...

"I don't know, what happened back there..." She trails off, and we both share a look, knowing what she mean's...

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" I tell her, putting on a smile in the hopes to ease her mind.

"But that's the thing, I'm worried..." She tells me.

"About what?" I ask.

...

...

...

She mumble's something

"What was that?"

She still isn't being loud enough

"Louder please, I don't get what your-"

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" She yells, looking scared beyond belief...

Which is saying something because she NEVER yells unless she is angry...

Or Scared to her very soul...

Taking a risk, I come closer and wrap my arm's around her in an embrace.

"It's okay, I'm not going to Die, I won't leave you EVER. Got that?" I tell her.

All she does is hold me tight and cries, letting her feeling's out to me...

All I do is simply hold onto her...

Thing is. I am the ONLY person she is willing to show her true feeling's to, she doesn't show it to anybody, not Gwen, not Peter, not Harry, not even Mary Jane! Who she live's with for crying out loud!

I recall the first time I saw her cry, it was back in 2008, she had just moved into the Watson's household, and she didn't speak much back then because she didn't feel comfortable around anyone and was afraid she'd mess up when talking to someone...

I came to check up on her because of how a bunch of kid's where picking on her, saying how she was a 'Weirdo' and a 'Yellow-Skinned Freak' and I heard them say it and it got me mad, but I didn't hit them because it wasn't worth it, and she ran off not wanting to deal with it anymore...

I found her up on the roof of the school, and she was just crying non-stop, and all I did was hold onto her and didn't let go...

"They're just a bunch of bullies, all they can do to you is call you name's, and if ANY of them try to hurt you, I'll take whatever they can throw at us!" My young self told her, she turned her head to look at me, her eye's stained with Tear's, and I could only feel a want- no rather a NEED to help her in whatever way I could...

I brushed aside her Tear's from her face and said "I don't see you as a Freak or Weirdo, cause I could be called one too! And I think your really Pretty."

I could tell that what I said was helping her, because then she started to laugh, and I felt my cheeks heat up at the sound of her laughter, the way it sounded was like music to my ear's...

I couldn't help but laugh myself at it all, and we both spent time there just laughing and holding onto each other, two young kid's, just wanting to be next to each other...

After a while she and I would come down and would meet up with everyone, turn's out that everyone else was looking for us, from Peter, M.J. and Gwen, to even Uncle Ben and Aunt May, as well as my Mom, Captain Stacy, and M.J.'s Mom and Aunt Anna!

As soon as they saw us my Mom rushed over and Hugged us both. There where no word's spoken, no question's asked, she and the other's where just glad we where safe...

And it was that day I Promised to myself that if nothing else, that I would be there for Hikari and help her, to keep her safe from those who would want to hurt her, no matter who they are or what they are capable of... That no matter what i would keep her safe, and that I would do everything I can to keep her from crying as much as possible...

I know it sound's foolish, but I really did love her from that day on, and I've never wavered ever since...

I give her a tap on the shoulder and tell her that we should get down before anyone start's to worry, she give's me a nod and after cleaning up her appearance, we both head back down and go about the rest of the day as normal...

 _5:30 P.M. Parker Residence..._

"So what do you think we should get working on today?" Peter ask's me, since we made sure that we would get working on our skills if we wanted to be effective crime fighter's ASAP and not get killed!

"Well I guess we can deal with fighting when we need to, so I guess we can try Swinging?" I suggest to him, since we haven't really figured out much in term's of moving around just yet it would seem like a good idea...

"Sound's good, but your Mom ain't going to like it if we don't our homework done first." Peter tells me, and while for the most part I find Homework to be rather unnecessary (I mean WHAT good does it REALLY do for a Job that requires a Hand's on approach, like cooking for example?)

But of course we have to deal with it either way, but lucky for us the work we have for today is rather light and REALLY easy, honestly I have to ask, just who in there right mind's think Algebra will be of use to anyone outside of VERY small field's of employment (and even then what kind of job's use ALGEBRA as a key skill?)

And after about an hour of work, 15 minute's spent eating dinner, and another 15 spent getting to a good spot to start from, we then get back to where we started...

 _Present, NYC Street's_

'God WHY did I think this was such a good idea' I think to myself with regards to how ABSURD this all is...

But we've managed to figure out some kind of basic rhythm for our movement's, pretty soon we are swinging along fine...

'Okay I'll admit, this is actually kinda AWESOME!' I can't help but think about.

The feeling of the air around me, the pure _Speed_ from the movement's, the THRILL of almost flying through the Air...  
After a bit of swinging we take a Perch on a roof's edge overlooking a street...

And it is at _THAT_ moment we hear a Woman's Scream for help...

Peter and I look at each other and nod, who ever the guy is that think's he's going to get a free pass has got another thing coming to him...

Thankfully we didn't have to go far, it came from the alley right bellow us in fact.

There were 3 guys in the alley, 2 of them holding the woman, the last one looking at her with a sick and twisted grin on his face...

"Hey! I don't think the lady there want's you guys as company." I shout to get there attention...

The guy on his own, the Leader perhaps, turn's to look at me and signal's the other 2 to stay put.

"Oh come on man, we were just gonna have some fun, right guys?" The leader say's, getting a few laugh's out of his cronies...

"Yeah well I don't really see what any of this is 'Fun' in any normal sense." I tell him.

"Whatever, doubt a kid like you will ever get what is going on."

"Oh I do know what's going on, you guys are so weak and pathetic that you'd rather force yourselves onto a woman who doesn't want anything to do with you." I tell him.

The guy looks back at me, getting closer, anger clear in his eye's, one of the other's start's to come forward, the other one having a Strong grip on the woman still.

"What was that kid? Mind telling us again?" He says. Good, just one last bit and then it'll be over...

"Oh not much, just that your parent's don't seem to care enough for you to teach you some lesson's on DECENCY!" I say with the last word ending in giving the guy a solid punch, causing him to stagger, I follow up with another one to knock him out cleanly.

At the same time Peter throw's out a Web to the guy holding the woman hostage, he yank's the man up and give's him a KO blow, and web's him up along the side of the building for good measure...

The last guy just look's where his boss got knocked out by a young man, and the other guy getting pulled up and _Webbed Up_ by some guy in some kind of Spider Get-up...

"You want to finish it off? Or me?" Peter asks.

I simply look at him in a way that he can tell even with the mask's covering our face's would give the impression that I am smirking underneath...

"How about both?" I simply ask him.

We both walk up to the guy who start's backing up, scared for his life at the two guys in costume. Fear evident in his eye's...

I'm on his Left, Peter is on his right, we both wind up an Arm each for a punch and...

BAM!

And the guy slide's along the wall, out cold from our dual punch.

The lady walk's up to us, concerned as to who the two strange men are that saved her from nowhere...

"Who are you guys?" She asks us...

"Well, you can call me 'Ranger'!" I tell her giving her a Thumbs up, while trying to keep her at ease.

"And I am your 'Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man'!" Peter tells her...

"Don't worry about them, they're just knocked out, but try to be careful next time alright?" I tell her as we both go ahead and Swing off into the evening...

 _8:30 P.M. Parker Residence..._

We both get back in record time (Swinging along the Skyline beat's taking Mass Transit ANY DAY!) and are about to go up the stair's to our room's when...

"I'm guessing you two had quite the outing tonight?" My mom asks, in a tone that I know all too well...

The kind that you get when your Mom want's you to tell her what went on and to _NOT_ try to make any excuse to get out of it.

I can't help but sigh and say "We just wanted to take a bit of a walk, so I can get more used to how my body is now."

And to be fair it _Wasn't_ a lie per-say, I _did_ take a bit of a walk to get more used to my body's new shape and structure, so I am being honest, right?

...

...

...

Looks like it's good enough for my mom at least since she says "Well as long as you two are being careful out there, then that's all I can ask for."

Well at least we dodged THAT bullet at least, now we just have too head upstairs and then-

"Oh by the way, Dimitri, your Father is coming over Tomorrow." My mom tells me, which is odd since tomorrow is a week day, not a weekend...

"What's the reason?" I ask, honestly wanting to know WHY he is coming to visit.

"He want's to see how your doing, and I'm sure he want's to see for himself if you really got your problems fixed."

"Well in that case then alright I guess so if nothing else then." I figured that he'd want to see for himself about what is going on, and I know he is worried for me as well, even if he doesn't do a good job at showing it that is...

Either way we both bid my mom good night and head upstairs to our room's and get ready to go to bed.

'Got to admit, today really wasn't a bad day...' I thought to myself as I went to sleep...

Little did I know what I was going to be dealing with the very next day...

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for this chapter, again make sure to review for better improvement's to my storytelling and for what kind of thing's do you want to see in the future!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I know it's been a while, and okay I know I'm something of a nobody, but I don't see how bad my work is compared to what some big names in the comic book INDUSTRY are showing (Not going to name names here, cause I'm not that petty and mostly because it ain't worth getting pissed on people who act like TODDLER'S more so than ACTUAL Grown up Adult's. Also I'm trying a new method of Making chapter's, instead of making a Document File and posting it there (Long Story short, Hard Drive Failure. Only a matter of time now that I think about it.) I'm trying to use the Site's Copy-N-Paste feature instead, if anyone who read's this has more experience with this stuff, please give some advice and help on using the site's feature's if possible. Anyhow, hope for the best!**

* * *

 _A Spider and A Specter_

 _Chapter 8: Father-Son time, and trying to make a living._

 _Saturday, Parker Residence 7:00 A.M._

Most folk's would see waking up a such an hour on a weekend to be a bit of an annoyance or would rather just sleep in, and while I would say that often like most people I would enjoy sleeping in, I couldn't help but get up early so I'd be all well and good by the time my Dad come's over, it's more of a Personal thing than anything else. My Mom herself is only just now starting to wake up and make her Morning Coffee (Her favorite brand of Greek Coffee to be precise, she NEVER goes for American Coffee if she can help it.) Although I at least don't need anything to wake up in the morning, something I've kept making sure of for all of my life.

"Good morning." I say with some amount of energy and no real 'sleep lag' as is normal for most folk's.

"Morning Sweetie." My Mom say's with the best she can muster in her sleep-addled state.

I manage to look through and find just what I was looking for today's Breakfast.

"You're going to make Breakfast?" My Mom ask's, some amount of confusion present in her voice, as I have never been one to do such thing's myself for one reason or another.

"Yep, figured I show how I can handle myself now and not need you to do everything for me, if only because I don't want to have you and May do everything around the House." I tell her with a Warm smile on my face, and I really do mean it when I say I want to pull my own weight around the house. Being around Ben Parker has done some good for me in term's of Motivation to do thing's with my life. My mom seem's glad that I'm willing to do so if her own Smile is anything to go by.

After a little bit of time spent making Pancakes (What I was looking for was pre-prepped mix by the way, I'm not that confident in my skills to make it from scratch.), soon enough Ben and May and Peter came in for Breakfast as well. I had enough made for everyone and they all thought I did a great job. May was happy to hear what my reason's where and said I would be more than welcome in the Kitchen and help cook from time to time. After cleaning up (I insisted on doing it all on my own, despite May saying I didn't need to, all I said was that I made everyone the food, the least I could do was clean up.) and everyone thought I did a good enough job and we let the rest be done in the Dishwasher. It was at that time the Doorbell rang, we all knew who it was, but i suggested I'd be the one to Answer so he would get a good look at how I changed. I opened the front door and came face-to-face with my Father...

Now my Dad and I might not seem to share a whole lot in terms of look's, but even after all of my change's I knew he could tell it was me even with a few adjustment's and excess weight lost. He spent a good minute or two looking at me up and down, taking in all the thing's that changed with me since he last saw me.

"Well, this is different." He says, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, yeah it is, but I'm getting used to it." I tell him, then standing to the side to let him in.

Everyone else said they're hello's and overall it was a rather nice morning.

After a little while, my Mom suggest's that I spend some time with my Dad a little, and since neither of us really have done much, the best I'm able to come up with is a walk around the block...

I know it isn't much, but can you really blame me? I've never really been able to be one of the 'Outgoing' type's who really did a whole lot. I mostly just kept to my room, be it playing Video Game's of different kind's, or Just browsing the web, looking at anything that caught my eye...

Anyhow, so my Dad and I are walking a little down the street when we stop by a Nearby Cafe, I've never really bothered to keep the name in my memory. But it's one me, Peter, Harry, and the Girls' like hanging out at if we ever feel like doing that sort of stuff (Which has always been rare if only because of how often we all are busy with our live's, but we manage.)

I get us a nice seating that me and the rest of the group have whenever we feel like it, good view of the street yet not to close to anyone else so we don't have to worry about anyone trying to eavesdrop, though who would really try to listen in on a bunch of teens or for that matter right now? Nobody really, but I like my privacy regardless...

I ordered a Milkshake, my Dad just ordered a Greek Coffee, since I told him that it's actually decent here and that Mom order's it from time to time, and anyone who knows her knows how she is when it comes to her Coffee, it's either Greek or not at all if she can help it. Something about the quality I guess, I wouldn't know since I don't drink coffee, i have enough energy as is most of the time, I just know how to keep it under check, even more so nowadays.

"So, do you have any idea on what you want to do?" My Dad ask's me, doesn't happen often, but now that I'm getting older, seem's like a reasonable question.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I mean I've always had a thing with Science, but it just doesn't have the same appeal like it used too, you understand?" I tell him, taking a moment to enjoy my Milkshake, done just the way I enjoy it. Thick, but not so thick it would be more Ice Cream than Milkshake, and just the right flavor of Chocolate too!

"You know, you need to do more to help around the house, your Mother and I can't be there to support you forever, especially with Money." He tells me.

"So your saying I should get a Job? Is that it?" I ask.

"Well it would help, you can't live off of your Benefit's alone, and that's even if you're even able to get them anymore." He says while pointing out a rather Major point, one that I know will have to brought up to someone who deals with this sort of stuff at some point anyhow...

Before I got myself all changed, I would get Government Benefit's due to my Disability. Now that I don't really have that anymore...

"You're right, Beside's I could do with the work Experience, might look good if anyone want's to hire me." I tell him even though we both know I'm not the sort of guy who will just do anything that anyone say's, nor work some worthless 9-to-5 job that doesn't even pay well.

It's at that moment I see a Newspaper with a Front Page that catches my eye...

My Dad notices my focus and follow's my gaze, he then see's what has me so focused.

"You want to try taking Photo's of that 'Spider-Man' and 'Ranger' guy's?" He ask's me, wondering how I would even get to FIND them, much less take photo's of them no doubt.

 _If you Only knew who you were talking to Dad..._ I think to myself with a slight amount of Mirth in my mental voice.

I tell him instead, "Peter's got a good camera, plus he and I might know a thing or two about getting a good set up, of course we'll be careful not to get caught up in anything dangerous though. Might try to get a few picture's of them Swinging around the City, stuff like that." Making sure to place an emphasis on not getting any Photo's of a Fight if possible, beside's I don't think Peter and I aren't skilled enough yet to try something like that yet, not to mention how Hard it would be to keep it from getting loose or damaged, so it would be a smart idea to just start with a few shot's of us going around the city in costume, before we try having photo's of us in fight's or anything like that...

After a little bit more time just talking about minor thing's, we both go ahead and go back to the Parker Residence, when we Hear a rather LOUD voice yelling next door the home proper, I of course Sigh and roll my eye's knowing who's behind all the racket...

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU'VE GOT ANYTHING GOING FOR YOU GIRL! YOUR'RE JUST AN ANNOYANCE AND NOTHING MORE! YOU-" A rather annoying Man say's while the front door closes with Hikari stepping outside.

He's about to say more before I cut him off with. "Hey, DO YOU MIND! Some of us would like to go about our day in PEACE! _Annoying asshole_."

My dad seem's to have a look of surprise on his face and I ask him, since I know it's not because of the man, who is a Phillip Watson, the father of Mary Jane Watson, and a man who act's like a total Jerk from time to time, though he hasn't been convicted of any real harm just yet, even though part of me would like to see him realize how stupid he is. Man want's to be a writer, yet doesn't have the talent, so he take's his frustration on his Wife and MJ and her older Sister instead, or at least he did until Madeline Watson threatened him with a Divorce and he kept it more limited in scope, these day's he just does a lot of angry yelling but never get's physical, since he know's that the rest of us would know and have the police be informed, and when one of your friend's dad is a Police Chief...

Point is, he's been able to keep himself from being sentenced for now. But I've pretty much been counting down the day's until he does something that'll land him behind bar's for at least a little while...

Anyhow, so I was back to asking my dad what caught him off guard, and he told me that the last bit I said, that was cussing out at Philip that is, was in PERFECT Greek. Which is a shock since I could NEVER figure out how to speak Greek as fluently as the rest of my Family, both immediate AND extended Family (which is to put it simply A LOT of Aunt's, Uncle's, and Cousin's, what can I say? Greek Family's have a lot of extended Family, but we never really have any sort of get together's or the like, partly because we've never really been for that sort of thing, but also because we wouldn't really be able to house everyone!)

...

...

...

"Well, at least I've got a surprise for _Grandma_ and _Grandpa_ then huh?" I tell my dad, giving a bit of a shy smile and shrug while doing so.

"How is it that you can even do THAT now?" My Dad ask's, amazed that I seem to shit between Greek and English so easily now.

"Well I recall reading up a bit on how this one guy came out of a coma being able to speak Perfect French, despite having never learned it in his life. Perhaps whatever happened to me recently might have something to do with that?" I say trying to be convincing as I can be...

My dad seem's to think it make's sense, as he know's I find myself looking up all sort of interesting thing's that would seem unbelievable if it wasn't true.

It's around that point that Hikari walk's up and say's hello to us both, asking my father how he's doing.

"I'm doing fine, thank you."

"That is good to hear, I don't mean to cause you two any sort of trouble on your day, I'll just get going." She says as she make's to leave.

"You don't have too, and it's no big deal at all, honestly. So what Got Philip all riled up today anyhow?" I tell her, asking what would be going on now in the Watson Household.

She make's a bit of a face as if she's not all to pleased with what happened inside. "Well, mostly more of the same, although Mary Jane was unhappy that with her Father about how he want's her to do what he want's her to do with her life."

I can see why it would be unpleasant to have to hear all of that, it's well known that Mary Jane Watson and Her Father don't get along on her wanting to be a free spirit and doing what she want's, which so happen's to trying to be a Reporter, or perhaps a Model, she hasn't really decided yet, but she's narrowed it down to those two at least.

Honestly I've never really tried to figure out what Philip Watson want's her to do on his Behalf, but it doesn't really matter since he doesn't get to decide what she does. Probably get married to some rich guy because he's got money or someone famous no doubt, why is it that some people are desperate to get attention that they don't deserve?

Regardless, Hikari say's goodbye, since she has to get some thing's from the nearby Grocery Store anyhow. We wish her good luck, and the rest of the day goes on as normal. Well, Normal for me and Peter anyhow...

 _Later on, 5:00 P.M._ _Above the rooftops of NYC_...

"So you're sure about this?" Peter ask's me one last time, wanting to make sure I'm serious about this.

"Yes Pete, I am. We both know that even if my Benefit's don't get cut for a while at least it isn't enough to help with thing's at home." I tell him one last time.

"Okay, well guess we better get to taking Photo's of ourselves then." He says.

"Oh, real funny there web-head, REAL funny." I tell him.

"So, your camera set?" He ask's.

"Of course it is Pete." I tell him.

And we both have a few basic photo's at first, keeping it simple to thing's such as swinging, a bit of an aerial flip or twist here and there, overall it turned out to be rather fun, we didn't try to risk doing anything we might not be able to recover from and steady ourselves, overall it was rather uneventful thankfully. For a while I was worried that someone might take an opportunity to attack us, Peter think's I'm just being paranoid and I'll admit, it is a rather far stretch, but I don't expect thing's to be so easy when it comes to any of this.

However...

One thing I've noticed before we started is how my suit changed it's appearance, I suspect it has to do with the fact that what was shown on 'that' night wasn't something I'm meant to have, not now at least... I've theorized that since it was being brought up in an emergency situation, and that I had never used it before hand. That it went into a sort of 'default mode' in a matter of speaking. Now it's still has the overall design, only that it's more simple and not as advanced looking, I would think it's meant to reflect my current status as being at a 'starting level' of sort's. Or rather that's what Pete refers to it as a joke. I have no idea what could cause it to change or 'evolve' for lack of a better word, but I'd rather not for the time being, as it is I am okay with the rather simplified design, in fact I find it rather charming even, and really what's most important isn't how it look's, but how it function's.

Speaking of function's...

Through some basic testing and deductive reasoning, we've managed to figure out these fact's of my suit and it's ability's.

#1) The suit appear's to function in a sort of second skin or as an exoskeleton type of role, forming and retracting as needed (thankfully over my clothes and not destroying them or the like!)

#2) My Strength, reflexes, reaction time, and durability have been enhanced to a level comparable to Peter's own spider-enhanced status. (Nothing certain on the durability yet, though I would not be shocked if it is even more than already estimated.)

#3) I have noticed that my instinctual response to stimuli and overall sense's are brought to a level compared to Peter's own 'Spider-Sense'. (he figured that we should call mine as a sort of 'Specter-Sense' and I'd have to agree.)

#4) While I have no equipment to record it as such, I suspect my body is capable of converting an excess of any thing I eat into whatever material by body is lacking in through a process I can only guess at (although I have made an effort to keep my diet balanced, my body always had an excess of some thing's and not enough of other's.)

#5) My taste-bud's appear to no longer give me a disliking reaction to different food's anymore and I can now eat just about anything and not have an adverse reaction to it. (Although I think it would be able to respond if I tried anything poisonous or laced with any kind of poison, at least I no longer have to fight the urge to gag at any food's I otherwise didn't like beforehand.)

and lastly #6) I appear to have obtained the ability to read, write, and speak in a number of languages with the fluency of a native speaker, as well as being able to adjust my tone to hide any sort of accent with said language. (If I ever find myself in a foreign location, at least I'll be able to speak the native tongue, plus I'm sure the rest of my family are going to be impressed, to say the least of the rest of our friend's.)

That's all I've been able to gather right now, but even still it's hard to say that is all there is. I have the distinct feeling that there is a LOT more to my suit than we know, but unless I had a budget or tech from the like's of say Stark Industries! I don't think I'll be able to figure out any more than I already have managed as is.

 _Friday, Daily Bugle 4:30 P.M._

Well, today's the day me and Peter showed our Photo's to the Daily Bugle, since it was the one that had an advert for getting photo's of the 'city-slinger's' as people have taken to calling us.

"Crap, crap, Mega-Crap." The man in front of us says. His face looking a bit disinterested, his bar mustache along his face and black hair with grey streaks along the sides.

The Daily Bugle's Publisher and overall boss of the place, John Jonah Jameson Jr.

I read up a bit about him and did some research to better prepare myself when dealing with him.

Overall it wasn't all that surprising, born to his parent's John Jonah Jameson Sr. And Betty Jameson, his father left after some time for reason's I couldn't figure out. As such he was raised by his mother and his Uncle/Stepfather David Jameson, who was a decorated war hero and veteran, although looking through a number of record's I've uncovered suggest that David wasn't as much of a caring and loving husband and stepfather he liked to show the world he put himself out to be. Other than that it was rather standard for a guy like him, was a boy scout during childhood, took an interest in boxing and photography in high school, met his wife Joan in high school and eventually got married some year's later. She sadly was killed by a masked gunman, although they have one Son, John Johana Jameson the third (who I've noticed is an astronaut and that it is a point of pride for J.J.J the second.) and during high school was a part-time reporter for the Daily Bugle. College was okay aside from an issue with the head of the Campus Paper and got into a bit of a rivalry with the man didn't bother trying to look up the man's name but it appear's that mister Jameson has managed to make the most of his life, even with everything he's been through.

Of course one thing I figured to be the case was that the man would be a Harsh critic, and to be fair, he has no doubt seen better Photo's taken by more experienced and equipped than me and Peter...

The man of the hour goes ahead and look's at us and say's "I'll give you 5 buck's, each, for the two of you." which from 5 photo's counted to around...

"$100 really?" Peter so easily states, not that he needed to say it but it helps I guess.

"What, do I look like I'm a charity case here?" J.J. say's, looking like he isn't interested in going over all of this.

I clear my throat and get into the conversation "With all due respect Mister Jameson, I think you could do better than that?"

"15" He offer's.

"30" I respond.

"20" He suggest's.

"25, no lower." I tell him.

He look's at me for a bit, seeing how I won't budge, he grumbles something of an acceptance and give's us the revised amount of $250. It's not much but it's a start.

We get ready to leave when I have an Idea in my head, I tell Peter to wait for me outside the office and get ready to propose my suggestion, here's hoping it works.

"What do you want kid? I gave you your money, what now?" He ask's me, cigar in hand thankfully keeping the smoke from blowing into my face.

"I just think that it might be a good idea if you where to give me and my friend Peter a Job." There, simple to be sure, but really it's...

"Why should I?" He ask's me, as I expect from a man who has dealt with a lot of people asking for work.

"Well for starter's, we won't ask for all that much, just keep to around $25 like this time and it should be enough. Also the fact that how the economy these day's still isn't in best of shape, it isn't really worth working at a fast food joint these day's." I tell him, he appear's to be paying attention, time for the finishing piece.

"And also while I get what you mean by them being rather crap, they are some of the best photo's you've had shown up on your desk since these two figure's showed up right? And all I'm going to say is that we have something of a deal going with them, we get to take photo's, and they get contact's on any going's on that might need their involvement." Hopefully it's good enough.

"Anything else you want to add kid?" He ask's me.

Well, I guess I should tell him. "I looked up your history, I am aware that your life hasn't always been the best, and that even if you don't show it, these thing's have had an impact on you, but you look like you haven't let it get to you all that much, so I guess you could say that I kind of look up to you. My own dad isn't always able to get me, though he and the rest of my family love and care for me, I get how I was lucky in a sense with all of that." He look's at me with his eye's narrowing a little knowing what I'm talking about.

"Yeah, well I also looked up a few thing's about you too kid." He tell's me.

"Is that so? Well tell me then in your own word's." I try not to sound arrogant in any way, I merely want to know what he mean's by that.

"That you were born real early, seemed to fight like hell at first to stay alive, and that you not to long ago had a brush with death after getting a few bullet's in you, and that you're a smart guy. That good enough for ya?" He tells me.

I give a slight smirk and smile at him, saying "You have no idea how right you are, also I noticed one of the issues you have there has the whole 'incident' I had on the front page. I'm not really interested in getting attention you know, I'd rather do what I can and not get any needless attention for it, I want people to notice me for who I am as a person, not by what the world tries to define me as."

I must have impressed him because he start's smirking at me too "Yeah, well I guess you boy's have had better luck than most getting photo's of those two, so I expect more where that came from, no make it even better. Got it!" He tell's me, the volume of his voice at such a level that the old me would have had to cover his ear's with how loud it was, but now I can handle it fine enough.

He also adds "You know, considering how smart you are, you think you could try to be a reporter part time?"

I merely smirk at him and say "I might think about it, but I don't really enjoy not being able to do much, just so you know."

With that I walk out of J.J.'s office and share Peter the news, and he is glad we've got ourselves some job's, even if they don't pay much it's something at least!

"So you boy's impressed J.J. huh? Good to know, seem's like you two could do some good around the place." A black man who look's to be around the same age as Jameson, though his hair is a grey white as opposed to Jameson's Black with grey side's.

"I'm Joseph Robertson, but everybody calls me 'Robbie' nice to meet you boy's." Robbie say's while holding his hand out for a hand shake.

"Dimitrios Liatsos Jr. pleased to meet you Robbie." I tell him while making sure to give a frim and good handshake.

"You got a good grip kid, sign of a good man." He tells me, and I can't help but feel but just smile a bit at the praise, I'm not one to get or ask for praise much so when I do get it I feel glad since it mean's I've earned it.

Peter then give's his own introduction and handshake and we get ready to leave when we both bump into a young woman.

"Sorry about that, must've been distracted by all of the work today." she say's and get's ready to go on her way till I stop and ask for her name, since Pete and I would no doubt be seeing her in the Bugle, it's only fair to know about your Co-Worker's/Office-mates.

"Jolly Jonah's decided to hire you guy's huh? That's nice, I'm Elizabeth Brant, or Betty Brant for short. I'm Johana's Secretary, so if he want's your Photo's then I'm gonna be seeing you two a lot huh?" She say's

"Yeah, well it's nice knowing you guy's, we'll see about getting a meet up with anyone else when we got the time, but it's almost 5 o'clock and we'd rather not deal with rush hour traffic, be it on the buses or subway line's!" And with that Peter and I say our good bye's and get ready to leave our now place of work.

"Honestly that went a lot better than I expected!" I tell Peter, still feeling a bit giddy at how well thing's went.

"Yeah, Jameson seem's a bit rough, but he does seem like a decent guy, even if he's a bit rough around the edge's." Peter say's.

"He's been through a lot in his own life, course it would make him appear a bit hard skinned, though if you ask me you don't get it that much these day's huh?" I tell him.

We get out the building and take a look at how the traffic is it look's _packed_ today, Peter and I share a look and we know we're thinking the exact same thing...

After all, who need's mass transit when you've got web's and grapple line's...

* * *

 **A/N: And I think that's it for this chapter, make sure to leave a review to see how all of this is like, also I know it's been a while since I last updated, but really the feeling I get to actually write out this stuff come's and goes, some time's I feel like I can write for hour's on end, other time's I just can't seem to get even a sentence down. Also a little while ago went to a local comic shop and found myself a book containing the first 9 issue's of Spider-Girl! Yeah I know it may not seem like much but I happen to find the character of Spider-Girl to be of intrigue and is also (to me at least) one of, if not THE best example of how to to a legacy character that carries on the mantle of the original WITHOUT detracting from the original, and I do plan of having a long term plan for this whole story (series(?)) and rest assured 'Mayday' will be a part of it, but that is going to be WELL down the line, this is just the beginning of our Hero's Journey's (see what I did there? I didn't even realize it!, okay I'll stop with the bad pun's.) and I plan on going over the thing's of importance, that mean's I'll go over the major event's, while changing thing's up here and there, and I'll add in thing's of my own design, although I might have an appearance of Spider-Girl (of sort's) when I get to one story arc in particular, I'll leave that up for all of you to guess. And beside's that, I have a concept that as far as I can tell I haven't heard of anyone at Marvel doing themselves, or at least not really in the way I plan on doing it. All that I have to mention on _that_ is that it is something that may or may not interest any of you, either way I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Till next time!**


End file.
